


Turning Page

by Vanilla_Specs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst, Child Abuse, Dark Fae are a thing in this cause i said so, Elf! Ignis, Eventual Gladnis, Gladio's just Gladio, HeatherPixie! Prompto, I'm normally decent at tagging, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Noct is... Noct, Prompto was a happy lil pixie, War, it might be a slow burn, kinda Gladnis centric, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Specs/pseuds/Vanilla_Specs
Summary: Prompto and Ignis are fae-folk, taken away from their homes and forced to live with humans and other fae prisoners. Prompto was sent to live a normal life, seeing as the humans had no use for him. Ignis was moulded to serve Noct or pay the price for rebelling. Gladio and Noct might just learn that everything they know is wrong, that the fae aren't monsters. That realisation may come in an unexpected way.Title is from Turning Page by Sleeping At Last.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I don't know what I was thinking, if this becomes stale or I fuck it up, I'm just gonna abandon it. We'll see! Only time will tell!
> 
> I'll try do a world-building thing 'cause... this is gonna get messy otherwise... 
> 
> Iggy is legit a High Elf and you can't convince me otherwise. Just. Look. At. Him. I compared him to a description of them and... Well... I'm sure he'd be one if it were proper fantasy based.
> 
> Prompto suits being a Pixie, he's cute and small and like playing tricks. He also likes people but can panic a bit so... Heather Pixie!

Gladio was born into war. His father wouldn’t allow his son to sit idly by and started training him in combat as soon as he could walk. So, he was no stranger to bloodshed or bodies. Given the fact he hadn’t been in a real battle, he was too young, far too young but that didn’t stop him from being educated and put to the test. Since he could read he was given book after book on the various fae-folk to study, learn their weaknesses so he too could one day defend against them and protect his King. 

At twelve he saw his first fae. His father and the Glaive had just returned from an advance on a fae encampment, prisoners in tow as they marched through the gates. The books had always described them as monsters, beings that lacked any human traits and delved into black magic. What he saw contradicted everything he thought he knew. 

At the rear of the trail of prisoners were two boys, children that can’t be older than Gladio himself. They were bound and blindfolded. He felt a pang of something, remorse perhaps, or guilt, knowing that children younger then him were suffering because of this war. A war Gladio couldn’t even comprehend the existence of. But at a mere twelve years old it wasn’t unusual for him to be sceptical and curious. For the foreseeable future he’d be juggling right and wrong, not truly sure which is which until it’s too late and the damage done. 

Clarus looked down at his son, noticing how the boy watched with mixed feelings, his attention on the two boys alone. “Don’t fret Gladiolus. We do not execute children. They’ll be put to work or freed into the city.” He assured. 

In the past, when a fae child of some kind was captured they’d enter a life of servitude, ultimately ending in their death. Gladio had yet to see such a thing, many of those children didn’t survive long and it was unlikely these two would be much different. Skinny and weak, unable to defend themselves from the severely prejudice humans, the crown would not defend the enemy after all. It wasn’t really the crown’s choice, the Chancellor had demonstrated the threat the fae posed and forced the King’s hand through the people. The Amicitia family followed any order given by the King, the Crownsguard followed their order and so on. 

“Put to work where? They’re too little to work, sir.” Gladio questioned, unsure of what such small children could be used for. 

His father didn’t answer immediately. “That remains to be seen. I have something in mind for the Elf. What say you to a duel, Gladiolus?” Clarus responded, glancing down at Gladio.

“Of course, sir.” Gladio swiftly replied. “But, aren’t Elves meant to be magic?”

“Supposedly yes. However, it appears to be an increasingly uncommon trait. Only high Elves have the power to use magic and there aren’t enough of them left to be a threat. You will duel him and we shall see what measures must be taken. The Pixie is far less dangerous and will be sent to live in the city.”

So perhaps not everything Gladio had read was a lie. Different fae had different traits, that was it. Pixies were more pranksters than fighters, though they could potentially kill you will a violent trick or two. Elves don’t go seeking battles but when in the midst of one, are liable to end you swiftly with their blades or magic, typically they’re the first to go next to Red Caps or Banshee’s. They’re also the only type of fae-folk that humans could… Co-exist with.

Gladio turned his gaze to his feet once the boys were out of sight. “I understand. When should I be ready, sir?”

“Report to the training hall in one hour. Don’t be late.”

He waited until his father, soldiers and civilians departed, shuffling over to the grate to the dungeon. Through the bars he could see the two boys huddled together not too far away, their frightened expressions pierced Gladio’s heart. His father would scold him mercilessly for feeling sympathy for the fae. 

\-------

Exactly an hour later, Gladio stood rigid in the middle of the training hall, wooden sword at the ready but no willpower to move. When his father entered, the Elven boy in tow like a dog on a leash, he tossed a real sword to his feet, clearly meaning for it to be used. Gingerly, he picked up the weapon, hands trembling a little as he held it. 

The Elven boy was also given a weapon, two daggers to be exact. If he was frightened in the dungeon, he was terrified now. His eyes darting around the room looking for an escape, fingers tightening around his daggers. Clarus pushed him towards Gladio, urging them to get on with it.

Now that Gladio could actually see the boy, he didn’t look so different to a human. Sure, he was paler, his hair fairer and unruly and overall leaner than most children Gladio had seen. What stood out the most were his ears; elongated and pointed at the tip, his eyes too; brighter than a humans but a beautiful shade of green that gradually paled at the edge, so full of life and fight. He couldn’t do it. Gladio couldn’t hurt this kid, fae or not.

“Today, Gladiolus, I have other matters to tend to after this.” Clarus grumbled coldly, referring to his pocket watch. 

Stepping into the right mindset, Gladio brought his sword up and took his stance, knees bent a little and stared intently at the boy. It appeared as though he too, knew how to fight, he shifted into a low crouch, daggers raised defensively. Gladio strafed to the right and swept his blade at the boys ankles, it was easily avoided and he even tried to sneak in a counter but Gladio saw it coming and twisted away.

The older boy soon found that Elves were naturally agile and fast, the boy certainly kept him on his toes but Gladio was born to fight his kind. With that in mind, the pair of them were bruised and grazed from exchanged blows, Gladio a little less so than the Elf. The kid also had some fancy moves, out manoeuvring the other with ease.

It was apparent the boy lacked stamina in addition to brute strength, he crouched, breathing heavily as he awaited Gladio’s next move, flexing his fingers and Gladio could have sworn he saw sparks fly from them. The boy suddenly dove behind him and there was a cold weight pinning his left foot to the floor, surprised, Gladio found his foot encased in ice and the boy breaking out into a sprint towards the wall, using his speed and momentum to run up enough and grasp the window ledge.

Gladio attempted to go after him but fell to one knee, Clarus merely watched the boy escape through the window, disinterested almost. “He won’t get far.” His father said calmly. 

Sure enough, not five minutes later, the boy was thrown through the door. Shackles on his wrists and blindfolded, sprawled out on the ground. Gladio just marvelled at his guts, trying to escape the Citadel seemed like suicide even to him. 

“The boy can use magic. Find the Marshal and bring me the Pixie. Gladiolus, you will train with him for one hour every other day, am I clear?” Clarus instructed, leaving no room for negotiation.

Gladio bowed his head, eyes still on the boy. “Yes, sir.”

Clarus then fixed his gaze on the child, colder than the ice on Gladio’s foot. “You- Fae- Do you have a name?”

After a moment of silence, in which Gladio thought the boy was going to rebel again, he lifted his head. “Ignis. My name is Ignis Stupeo Scientia.”

A couple of the guard scoffed, even his father huffed at the kid’s name. “A highborn are you? Perhaps back with your own kind. Here and now, you’ll be known as Ignis Scientia. The Pixie, what’s his name?” It was a well-known fact that only high ranking nobles or the royal family had three names- Two surnames. Clarus had essentially stripped Ignis of his title and birthright, taken a part of who he is. 

Ignis gritted his teeth, obviously feeling like a traitor in some way. “Prompto Argentum.”

The door burst open once again and Cor walked in with the Pixie boy, Prompto, under his arm. He dropped the boy next to Ignis and stood ready to receive orders. “You wished to see me, sir?”

“I’ve no doubt this isn’t what you wished to be doing on a Friday evening but, I need you to take care of these two. The Pixie needs his wings bound, or clipped, whichever you see fit. The Elf needs his magic bound, the wrist cuffs will do.”

“You’re certain? These are children Clarus.” Cor asked, glancing at the fae beside him. Gladio didn’t know the Marsh could feel remorse at all, let alone for a fae.

“Would you rather execute them? I shouldn’t think so. Get it done. The Pixie will be sent to live in the low city, find a suitable family that’ll take him in and we’ll train the Elf to serve the Prince. If he resists, I will personally break him.” Clarus ordered, the last sentence aimed at Ignis directly. 

“Yes, sir.” Cor hauled Ignis and Prompto to their feet, lifting Ignis’ blindfold so he could walk on his own. “Follow me.” He said to them and the boys did just that without a second thought, Clarus on their heels. Gladio was left alone to struggle against the ice, eventually he sat there and waited for it to melt enough to break.

\--------

When the young guard returned home, he began reading all he could about Elves and Pixies, curious as to what talents they have. Comparing any fae to a human was stupid, they were too different in both looks and traits, he knew this but it still interested him anyway. Especially now that he had ample opportunity to watch two of them grow up. Something nagged at him though, it felt wrong to keep the boys here when all they want is to go home. 

Prompto isn’t a regular Pixie judging by the description. He seems more akin to a Heather Pixie, quite skittish but bubbly in nature- Not that Gladio’s seen it, the kid just seems like it- and he’s probably a prankster, he’s got that mischievous glint in his eye.

Ignis is sure as hell a High Elf, reading the different types made Gladio think he’s part Sun Elf. A lot of what the book says makes sense though. The kid knows magic, pretty damn well if he can freeze Gladio’s foot without batting an eye, and can defend himself already with ease. 

For both boys, Gladio will have to wait to properly find out what they are, there’s so many different types of Elves and Pixies it’s impossible to tell right now. Unless… He just asks them. Would they even want to talk to him? He’s human after all, born and bred to hurt them. It wouldn’t hurt to try though, Ignis is going to be around all the time if he’s going to be training and learning.

Now. This is all well and good but… Would his father allow it? Probably not. Just means he’ll have to take a stealthy approach.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel attacked. I literally don't know what I'm writing AND YET, it seems to be going well. Too well.
> 
> Not beta read and I can't English today, I haven't slept in 2 days :D

It was painfully apparent to Gladio that Ignis hated him, with good reason, of course but even so. He’d been steadily learning more about the two boys and even though Prompto had been sent elsewhere, Ignis was fiercely protective of him, pinning Gladio with that fiery glare everytime he mentioned the Pixie and only allowing him to know the necessary information. Details found in every textbook. Gladio’s increasing curiosity did little for him apart from cause trouble with his father.

Clarus protected the King but seemed to have a personal vendetta against the fae, he followed his orders to a fault. Imagine his dismay to find out his son, the protector of the Prince, having doubts about what he knows and what he’s fighting for. Truth be told, Gladio doesn’t really know what he’s fighting for. His elders tell tales of the monstrous fae and their terrible deeds, assure him that he should be fighting for the safety of generations to come but as a lad, he can’t say for sure whether he believes it and knowing two fae children doesn’t help the matter.

A couple of times it’s crossed his mind to ask his father for a proper explanation but the man always looks unapproachable. Iris understands Gladio’s plight, sure, she’s younger and doesn’t necessarily need to know about the war and the fae, but she too has seen pictures and fairy tales about them. Gladio’s almost certain Prompto goes to her school.

Somewhere in his mind, he wonders whether Cor actually followed his orders that day, it wasn’t long ago, not really but time had passed and Gladio was none the wiser. Then again, if he hadn’t Prompto would have been able to escape and fly home, Ignis would have been able to use magic to… Well, Gladio doesn’t know the extent of an Elves magic- A High Elf even less so- but he doesn’t want to be on the receiving end. There’s only so much a book can tell you when the author themselves aren’t sure. 

Which comes back to how he’s currently staring in awe at Ignis. Again. He’s too nosy for his own good and it’s going to catch up to him one day.

“What’re you doing?” Gladio asked, finally making himself known. He didn’t doubt the fae knew he was there but it was self-gratifying to think he was stealthy.

The young shield was lured to him by following an unusual sound, it didn’t seem dangerous at all, merely unfamiliar. A melodic and pure sound, like something out of a dream, or something that you could fall asleep to, dance to even. Deep in the garden, surrounded by trees and flowers, sat the Elven boy with a wooden object in his hands. Needless to say, his presence wasn’t wanted but he wasn’t told to ‘bugger off’ either. 

Ignis’ gaze switched from Gladio’s questioning face, to the object in his hands and back again. “What does it look like?” He replied bluntly. Seeing the confusion grow on Gladio’s face must have been a refreshing, if not amusing sight. “It’s a flute. Have you not seen one before?”

“No. What does it do? Make odd noises?” Gladio edged closer to better view the flute, itching to touch it but wary of its owner. 

“Attracts unwanted attention more like. It’s a musical instrument, surely you’ve heard music before, even you humans aren’t that dull.”

Again, Gladio must have looked like a confused puppy for the elf sighed heavily, holding the flute towards him. When the other didn’t take it, he took it upon himself to put it in his hand, internally cursing a human’s stupidity. Gladio looked at the instrument in pure, childlike fascination, turning it around in his hand to examine every inch. 

It wasn’t anything special to Ignis, he made it from a chunk of scrap wood he found laying around so he could easily make another but it was a reminder of home, the memories are of more value than the object itself. A reminder of nights spent with his family, his father and uncle teaching to make snowflakes appear on his hands like ink, his mother in the kitchen working her own magic and the children outside dancing away with their families. He can still feel the warmth of the fire sometimes, hear his mother’s voice, his father and uncle bickering on what to teach him next. 

That was long ago, before his home was ransacked. The women and children were forced to flee but many didn’t survive, anyone who made it to the next town was taken in by the Pixies. And so the cycle continued.

Gladio stopped inspecting the object to instead look at Ignis, appraising him in the same way he did the flute. “Sorry to disappoint. I don’t think we’re allowed to play music, I’ve never heard it before and never heard of a flute. Kinda jealous.” It was by all accounts, a sorry attempt at starting a proper conversation but Gladio had little in common with Ignis so he made do with what he had. 

“Jealous? What, pray tell, could you possibly be jealous of?” Ignis snapped with more bite in his tone than he intended.

“Well- Y’know- You can do what you like, be what you want and you have things I didn’t know existed. I kinda envy how free you are.”

“Free. Do you not see the bitter irony? You say we have freedom and yet, my home among countless others has been destroyed so you humans can feel better about yourselves. Thousands of fae have died at the hands of humans. Prompto has his wings bound so he cannot fly, I cannot use magic and we are forced to live here.” Ignis retorted, his bright eyes darkened ever so slightly. “You and I have very different opinions about what freedom is.”

Ignis’ words stunned Gladio into silence. Under the black wristbands he could see the blue light of the cuffs that blocked the elf’s magic, guilt shot through him like ice in his veins but the irritation broke through as a burst of heat.

“Loads of humans have died too, think of that? Your kind started this- We’re just working to finish it.” And there is the fruit of Clarus’ labour. Gladio and many children like him were raised to believe the fae-folk had started the war, entire books have been written about it and nearly every story told the same tale.

It might sound ridiculous, two children arguing over something that cannot be truly put to rest, both sides adamant that they are the victim. 

“I refuse to sit here and bicker with you about something we cannot change. There are two sides to every story, Gladiolus, and you only know yours. You should learn to practice what you preach and stop judging a book by it’s cover.” Ignis said sharply, slipping the flute out of Gladio’s hand. 

“I’m tryin’! You don’t make it easy to have a different opinion y’know! How d’you speak better than I do anyway?” He asked and Ignis couldn’t help the facepalm that followed. 

“What language did you think I would speak? Perhaps a series of grunts would suffice, I might actually get through to you.”

Gladio crossed his arms and pouted, scowling at the elf. “Well how should I know?! You’re an elf! Thought you’d speak elvish or something, not perfect English! It’s not like I hear you talk much anyway, I just get to kick your ass.” He teased, jutting his chin out with his head held high.

Ignis had never prayed for the ground to swallow him, not until Gladio started trying to get to know him. Resigned and tired of pointless conversation, Ignis hopped off the branch he was perched on, sliding his flute into Gladio’s coat pocket, “Learn to play and then perhaps I’ll be more… Amenable. That’s my condition for being civil with you. I must take my leave, good day.”

He watched Ignis walk away, far too gracefully to be normal but he seems like the refined, elegant gentleman type, he’d definitely fit in with the gentry as a human. More than Gladio at any rate. Then the matter of the flute weighed heavy. 

“Where the hell am I supposed to learn to play the flute?” He muttered to himself, slinking off home to mull over the conversation and the condition of Ignis’ civility. What would happen if he couldn’t play it? He supposed he’d just never be able to understand the elf. 

Suddenly the best idea he’s ever had- And quite possibly the worst- popped into his head. Prompto. Gladio could ask Prompto to teach him to play the flute, it’d also give him an opportunity to talk to the Pixie. There was one tiny problem with that plan; he had no idea where they sent him. Surely his father would know, but then it’s explaining the reason for his asking, no, his father isn’t a good choice. Cor? He’d know for certain. 

On his way home, Gladio plucked the instrument from his pocket, looking it over once again. Despite being handcrafted, it’s a fine piece of work. So Ignis is handy, another piece of the seemingly endless puzzle of a creature. Perhaps ‘creature’ is too harsh a word. Tentatively, he mimicked how Ignis was playing it earlier, the mouthpiece resting between his lips as he blew into it. It made some noise, ear-grinding and awful but it was something, nothing compared to what the elf was playing but practice makes perfect. 

“Gladdy! You’re home early… You okay?” Iris quizzed him before he even made it through the front door. “Oh! What’s that? It looks pretty.” She made a grab for the instrument but Gladio held it high out of her reach, earning him a very practised pout, complete with puppy dog eyes. “I’ll tell daddy! Then he’ll take it away.”

Iris’ tactics usually worked well on Gladio, too well, though he’ll never admit it to a soul. So with an exaggerated sigh, he lowered his arm to allow her to look at the flute. Look, not touch. He must have worn the same look on his face when he first saw it, Ignis must have found it funny, even the tiniest bit but his face didn’t betray it. 

“Hey- Where’d you get this?” She then asked, pinning him with her questioning stare. Could he tell her? Probably, she never told their father any of his secrets unless she felt the need. Or was in a bad mood with him. 

Kneeling down to her level, he gestured for her to come closer, a soft smile on his lips. “A fae gave it to me.”

“Really!? Was it the one with the pointy ears? He’s got pretty eyes but I’m scared to tell him that, he always looks so annoyed… Is he your friend?” With each word she grew more and more excited, her entire face lit up with a huge grin.

Gladio wasn’t entirely sure how he should answer that. “Yeah, I’ll tell him for you next time I see him. Just between you and me, I think he’s always annoyed ‘cause Noct always acts like a baby.” He jested, well, sort of. It wasn’t entirely a joke when it’s true. Seeing his sister happy made his empty promise a little less taxing, simply because if he never learns to play the flute, he’ll never be on civil terms with Ignis. 

After a couple of pinkie swears, promises and bribery, Iris was content not to mention it to their father, in exchange, Gladio has to teach her to play once he’s learnt himself. Additionally, she would ‘help’ track down Prompto, the kid has eyes and ears everywhere and is far too crafty for five year old. By ‘help’ she means she’ll root through their fathers paperwork and find the document, hopefully Gladio would have time to read it before Clarus found out it was missing. 

The plan sprang into action when Jared informed them that Clarus would be home late. Gladio was given the task of distracting Jared while Iris rooted around their father’s study, it wouldn’t be difficult, the place was organised and the document would have been read recently, therefore it’ll likely be somewhere on his desk.

Distraction was something Gladio was good at, loud and overly obnoxious, he could keep jabbering away about pointless topics for hours. Luckily Iris was both sneaky and quick, Jared was one of the few people that could escape Gladio’s stalling. This time, he chose to fire questions about the war, since Jared’s been around for sometime and could be called a walking encyclopedia.

Not ten minutes after the plan was set in motion, did he feel a tug on his sleeve. Iris hid under the table, document in hand and a satisfied grin on her face. “You better hold you your end mister.” She whispered, the threat well concealed. 

She folded the paper and slid it into Gladio’s sock, keeping it out of sight until he went to his room. Just as stealthily as she came, she was gone, taking a seat in the living room to read before bed. Gladio could only hope Prompto wasn’t far away, the city wasn’t small and free time is scarce for the future Shield of the King. As long as Prompto could help, he’d travel as far as he needed to, who knows, maybe the Pixie could become a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making a chapter that's like, a flashback/memory kind of thing for Ignis and Prompto. To y'know, give some insight into what they went through and how their upbringing differs from Gladio's and Noct's (When I properly bring him in), some good ol' fantasy shit, sound good?


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this kinda explains what happened to Ignis, gives a little insight to his family and home life but also shows what happened to his village etc. and why he's so detached. It's not much but it's something.
> 
> Oh- and the names of Ignis' family are Latin but obviously unofficial 'cause we have no information about them.
> 
> Next chapter will be how Prompto met Ignis and how they were captured. 
> 
> (Ignis is about six in this chapter, it does say it but its near the end so just pointing that out now.)

6 years ago - The Fall of Silme Dúlin

Deep in the forest, past the mountains and to the left of the giant oak tree, you could find the Elven village of Silme Dúlin. They didn’t pretend they were better than other elves, not at all, they all acted the same but some just had extra talents and traits. These families were known as high born or high elves, given two surnames to serve as a reminder of the difference. Contrary to popular belief they were not stuck-up and snobbish like humans thought, instead they were simply different in the best way, like many fae-folk.

One such family was the Scientia’s, otherwise known as Stupeo Scientia’s, for the longest time they’d had a pure line of gifted children and become one of the few ‘noble’ families. Their youngest and brightest yet, being Ignis. Amias, Ignis’ father, was a record keeper and his mother Nica, was a teacher. Lucius Scientia also lived in the village, returning after his wife tragically passed away. Suffice to say, the stories humans dreamt up were just that. Stories. Sure, the elves did have a ruling body, the council but they were comprised of regular people, a collection of the different races as it were. 

Amias returned home, telling himself he was ready for his son’s imminent ambush but, when he opened the door all was as it should be. No hyperactive child running about, no frozen feet- Ignis’ favourite prank- Nor any scorch marks on the floor. Curious but cautious, he stepped inside and still found nothing out of the ordinary. Lucius lay asleep on the couch, yellow leaves adorned his dark hair which meant Ignis was home. But where? Nica wouldn’t be home yet so he wasn’t with her.

He flicked Lucius on the nose, the other man jumping awake with a squeak. “Wha- Oh. You’re home early, everything alright?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and scowling when a stray leaf fell in front of his face. 

“Yes, there wasn’t much for me today so I was permitted to come home, lest I die of boredom. Have you seen Ignis?” Amias stifled his chuckle at seeing his brother shaking his head like a dog, leaves flying this way and that.

“No. He’s obviously home but your foot isn’t wet-” He stopped upon hearing a giggle, both men searched the room quickly but still, nothing was wrong or out of place. It was suspicious to say the least. “Please, please brother, tell me you didn’t teach him how to turn himself invisible. You did, didn’t you?”

Lucius didn’t miss the guilty look his brother wore, burying his face in his hands, shaking his head. “Oh come now. I couldn’t say no to his face, you didn’t see it. I couldn’t have rejected him if I tried.” He reasoned, setting his bag on the floor beside the sofa. “Lucius, he gave me the puppy eyes, if I remember correctly even you can’t say no to that.”

“I wonder where he got that from…”

Amias looked at him, feigning offence at the accusation. “Certainly not I!”

Another giggle, this one louder than the last and Ignis jumped up from behind the sofa, roaring with his fingers curled and teeth bared, Lucius almost jumped out of his skin and Amias made an indignant squeal. All three of them burst out in laughter, the elder two silently vowed never to teach the little minx to turn himself invisible properly, Amias only gave him the version that was temporary.

“You’re too much like your mother, you know that?” Amias said, jumping over the couch to scoop Ignis into his arms, ruffling his already messy hair.

He spoke the truth, Ignis looked and acted like his mother, you’d never be able to tell Amias was his father from looks alone, except for his eyes. Nica had mismatched, bright blue and grey eyes whereas Amias had a dark green that paled at the edges, Ignis’ were exactly like that but he had the added brightness that his mother had, making them look unnatural but beautiful all the same. Lucius too, had green eyes but they permanently darkened from the loss of his wife. 

When an elf, namely a high elf, losses their significant other, their eyes darken like they lost the light. In a way they had. In fact, the bond between them is strong enough that should one of them pass while the other isn’t nearby, the living spouse can feel the pain of losing the other, of losing their light. 

“Is that an issue?” A voice cut in, Ignis stopped giggling and both men turned to see Nica stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and a smile tugging at her lips. Ignis wiggled out of his father’s arms and rushed over to her, stumbling into her waiting arms. “Been causing trouble again, my little flame?” He frantically shook his head, pouting but he couldn’t keep up the act, not when his uncle still looked startled. She kissed the tip of his nose and let him down, closing the door behind her. 

Nica often told Amias how much he spoiled their boy but couldn’t bring herself to care, they were her boys after all. Ignis might look like her but he acted like his father, despite his protests. It was often undecided who the boy took after the most, but in a way it was better, he was himself and they could ask for nothing else. 

“Now, you-” She began, pointing at Amias. “- Go and set the table. Lucius, help me with me with the washing please and you-” Nica then leaned down to Ignis’ level, pinching his cheek with a smile. “- Go and get in the bath, you’re filthy! Dinner will be done shortly so make sure your homework is done.”

Ignis grinned, rushing off upstairs to his room. He may be dirty but his room was spotless save the books and charcoal strewn about by the window. And the far right corner, he’d had a little accident after literally playing with fire, now it acts as a practise spot of sorts. Grabbing a pair of pyjamas, he hopped to the bathroom. It wasn’t easy getting hot water in the village, you’d have to heat it manually but for those with magic it wasn’t too much of a chore. 

Gingerly, he lit the coals under the tub and waited for it to warm up, idly staring out of the window. He started singing quietly to himself, an elvish rhyme he learnt in school but something piqued his interest below and he hummed instead. In the distance he could see smoke rising above the treeline. Ignis frowned, squinting to try and make sense of what he was seeing. If his memory serves, that’s where the neighbouring village lies, he’d often visit to stock up on spices for his mother or play with a friend that lived there. 

Inquisitive by nature, he moved away from the window and downstairs, his father leaning against the door frame in the kitchen while his mother and uncle hung the washing. 

“Father?” Ignis said, unsure of what he was going to say. 

Amias turned to him, a smile breaking out on his face. “I thought you were supposed to be in the bath?” He laughed, stopping when Ignis didn’t respond in kind. “What’s the matter? Ignis?”

“I can’t be sure but… I saw smoke outside, coming from Elysia’s village.” For a moment Ignis was sure it was nothing to worry about, but then his father’s face fell and he looked fearful. 

“Nica! Lucius!” He yelled, his hands firmly on Ignis’ shoulders, comforting yet worrying. 

His mother and uncle responded immediately, worry written all over their faces. “What’s going on?” Lucius questioned, clearly unnerved by the looks on both Ignis’ and Amias’ faces. His uncle instantly understood what Amias was asking and grabbed his coat, hastily making his way outside to investigate. 

“Ignis. Listen to me carefully. Go upstairs and pack some clothes in your school bag. Don’t question me, just go.” Amias said firmly, knowing his son was going to question it unless told otherwise. “Nica, we need to leave. Now.”

Nica caught his arm as he made to follow Lucius. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m not certain, but Ignis told me there’s smoke coming from the neighbouring village, they’ve finally found us so we need to go. I will not roll over and die, nor will I fight when we have little chance of victory.” He explained, knowing she would understand. Truthfully, if it came down to protecting his wife and son, he would fight. He’d die for them but not if it wasn’t necessary.

Lucius returned a few minutes later, out of breath, covered in soot and ash. He’d taken a step further and checked in with the next village. “Take them and go. Now. I fear we’re already too late. I’ve warned everyone I can, I’ll ensure you have time to escape.” He pressed, pleading almost. 

“I’m not leaving you behind you fool.” Amias scowled at him. “How much time do we have?”

At a glance outside, he knew the answer wasn’t good. Most of the men had taken up arms and formed a barrier of sorts at the far end of the street, the most likely route the humans would take, the children sent with the women to flee though a few stayed to assist in the defence effort. Not that it would do them any good, Amias was well aware of the strength of the human forces and their small village wouldn’t be a challenge.

“Damn it all!” He stomped his foot, hard. Pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a plan. Nica and Ignis hurried down the stairs, waiting for their next move. Amias stopped pacing and looked at his wife, her panic-stricken face, the way she held Ignis to her protectively. Ignis clutched at her cloak, tear-filled yet brave eyes fixed on his father, even as he burrowed into the safety of his mother’s arms. 

Outside, the screams and shouts only got louder. Now they could hear the marching, chanting and the clash of steel against steel. Fires began to ravage the homes at the far end of the street, flames licking at anything in reach and smoke polluted the air.

“Amias, go, now!” Lucius urged. He stalked over to Nica and Ignis, hugging them both, he pressed a small book into Ignis’ hand as he did so. “I wrote this specifically for you, so you never forget. I’m sorry I wasn’t a better uncle to you.”

Before any of them could protest, Lucius was out the door shouting for them to flee. Ignis hugged the book to his chest and a tear fell freely down his cheek. Amias then ushered the pair of them through the kitchen and out into the garden, kicking the gate of its hinges. 

“Run. I will follow but I can’t leave without him.” His father ordered. He pressed a kiss to Ignis’ forehead and kissed Nica like it was the last time but held his promise.

Nica grabbed Ignis’ hand and led him away, taking cover in the treeline as they edged around the village. Ignis had to cover his ears with his hands to try and drown out the sounds from the village, the roar of the fires and the screams of the children who had lost their loved ones. He wondered if he would be like that, what if he got lost? He knew his way around but the forest was so vast and with so much danger… 

Suddenly his feet were taken out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor with a thud. For a horrible, brief moment the thought he was going to die. His mother lay before him, breathing slow and heavy as she reached for him, lifting her head as she took his hand. 

“Keep going, don’t look back.” She rasped, her grip loosened and her head fell to the floor once again, the effort too much. There was an ‘I love you’ hidden in her words but he wasn’t in his right mind, he was frightened beyond belief. 

Ignis thought quickly, scanning the area for humans and deciding it was momentarily safe. He scooted over to her, checking her wounds but was horrified when his own hands and knees were covered in blood, it was his because he had no injuries, it was his mothers. Panic flared up and his stomach sank, there was nothing he could do. He wasn’t old enough to learn how to heal and his father wasn’t here.

Once again, he was lifted from the floor but this time he didn’t fall, he was held. His father held his close to his chest, panting and shaking. Ignis couldn’t help but notice how his father’s eyes had darkened, the pain reflected on his face.

It felt like they had been running forever. Trees rolled by, other people hidden in alcoves and up on high branches, families holding their loved ones, dead or alive. Ignis had lost all sense of time and direction, he had no idea where he was now but he didn’t much care. Eventually his father slow to a stop, letting Ignis stand and get his bearings while Amias dug out a cereal bar for him. Ignis decided to half it between them. 

They made camp, or rather, hid in a cavern nearby until they were rested. Ignis crawled into his father’s lap, curling up to try and sleep but clutching his father’s shirt for peace of mind, comforted further when strong arms encircled him and kept him close. Kept him safe. He hadn’t had time to process what had happened to his mother but he knew she wouldn’t be coming to find them. Neither would his uncle if Amias’ sorrow was any indication. 

He thought back to just a handful of moments before everything went wrong, it had just been a normal day, they had been happy and together. The village was bustling with life, the forest unharmed and vibrant. 

Now it was all gone. 

“Ignis… The humans won’t give up. Not until we’re all gone. So- I want you to be a brave boy for me, alright?” Amias began, hating himself for even considering this. Ignis looked up at him, sleepy but listening all the same. “There’s a Pixie village a couple of days walk from here… I want you to go there. You’ll be safe.”

“But… Wh- Where will you go?” He asked, instantly petrified of the thought of going alone. 

Amias stroked his hair softly, lulling him back into a sense of security. “I’m going back to help others, but I need to know you’re going to be safe, I asked Aeliana if she could look after you.” Ignis sniffed, trying desperately to keep his cries at bay but his trembling must have given him away. “Here- Take care of these for me, maybe one day you’ll be big enough to wear them.”

A pair of gloves were placed in his hand and something else, a necklace- His mother’s necklace. The dam broke and his tears came flooding through, streaming down his face and onto the objects in his arms. The book his uncle had given him, his father’s gloves and his mother’s necklace.

Ignis wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, he didn’t want to, fearful was waking up alone. Thankfully he wasn’t. But he knew it wouldn’t be long until his father would be leaving and probably wouldn’t be coming back. The thought made him bitter, a hole in his heart and a weight on his shoulders. It only worsened when he was introduced to Aeliana, she was a nice woman, he’d met her a few times at the bakers and she’d often give him an extra biscuit or two.

“Remember what I told you, be brave and go to the Pixies. Know that your mother and I love you, uncle Lucius did even if he never told you. I’ll find you, I promise.” Amias whispered to him, his promise was empty and Ignis knew it. 

His father turned to Aeliana, thanking her again before he gave Ignis one last hug. Amias wasn’t alone in his venture, many children were abandoned while their parents left to find survivors and salvage what they could. Ignis was far from stupid. In the end it didn’t matter what he felt about it, he was a child, a six year old that would forever be broken in some way from the events of yesterday. Something told him it was only the beginning. 

\---------

Ignis recalled the day he lost everything with a newfound hatred. Now that he was effectively a prisoner, his anger was stoked anew. A prisoner to the very people that took his family from him. He looked at his wrists, the blue light surrounding them a reminder that he was a captive more than anything, it also made sure he never forgot what he lost. His magic is a part of him as much as his eyes or ears. 

He often wondered what caused the humans to act so brashly, parading around and taking what they want without remorse, more so now there is one that wishes to understand him. Gladiolus Amicitia. A boy not much older than himself, so curious and yet so naive. Ignis may be able to find a friend in the boy but he knows it’ll never be allowed, even if he did grow to like Gladiolus. His only friend right now as Prompto but even he had been taken from him. The Pixie must feel some of the same resentment, he too lost all he cared about and even had his ability to fly snatched.

Gladio will ask. He’ll ask why Ignis is so damn bitter and detached, he’ll get the truth. If Gladio wants to understand them then fine, Ignis will play, that being said, the buffoon needs to learn to play the flute first. 

So until the time Ignis can escape or finally dies, he’s stuck as a servant for a bratty prince. Well, he’s not so much bratty but Ignis isn’t fond of him. He’d rather burn himself than be around the boy sometimes. Perhaps he’s just biased. He’s no better than the humans if he doesn’t at least try and get along with them, his mother wouldn’t want him to be so cold, he wasn’t raised that way but the world made him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC - Iggy was an adorable little shit as a kid, before he was put into Noct's service. Something must have happened for him to be so... Serious and all-work-no-play, sure responsibility does that but as a kid? I'm sure he'd still be a little shit, with or without Noct's begging, so something or someone broke him.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Every time I type something 'Glad...' I automatically type Gladiolus or Gladio, rereading my code was a shitstorm this morning, correcting every 'Gladiolus' to 'Gladiator'.
> 
> Help.

Eventually, a couple of weeks later, Gladio found time to track down Prompto and to his dismay the kid wasn’t in the best condition. He’d been backed into a corner, a group of boys a little older than Gladio maybe, taunting him with both words and stones. To his surprise, Ignis stood between them as a shield, taking the brunt of the assault for Prompto’s sake. As much as he wished to tell them to ‘shove off’, word would spread quickly that he’d come to the defence of the fae. His father would most certainly punish him for it, but something inside him refused to listen to reason, with little regard for self-preservation or proper judgement. 

He barreled into them. 

The boys all fell to the side like dominoes, sprawled out and startled. Nevertheless, they seemed ready to retaliate, until they saw who their attacker was. While Prompto looked ready to sink into the floor, Ignis looked furious and Gladio wasn’t certain who his anger was directed at. If Prompto got any paler he’d be translucent. 

“You’ll get yours Amicitia, I’ll make sure the Marshal hears about this!” One of the boys growled, chucking a stone at him before they scrambled to their feet and fled.

It didn’t hurt. Gladio was bigger than most boys and had the power to back it up but he’d never intentionally harm someone else unless they deserved it. While these kids did, it wouldn’t go unnoticed. Cor scared him of course, so did his father and the scolding he was in for later sent a shudder through him. It’d be worth it. The more he’s observed the two fae, the more he’s come to see that they aren’t what he thought. It’s easier said than done to prove that to them though, harder still to make everyone else see it. 

Gladio dusted off his pants, giving both boys a once over. Prompto was fine, a little bruised and grazed, looking ready to spontaneously combust. Ignis was a little more beat up but overall he seemed fine, save for the nasty black eye and split lip. Any longer and maybe they’d have been worse off, just maybe, Gladio’s not entirely stupid, he knows the pair could fight back if they wanted to. Or at least, Ignis could kick their asses. 

Prompto unconsciously shifted to further hide behind Ignis, eyeing Gladio suspiciously, probably wondering why the hell a human is defending them. “You not gonna taunt us, too?” He stammered.

Now that hurt but it was fair. “No, got no reason to. You okay?” 

The pixie nodded, still unsure. “We’re fine. I… Thank you.” Ignis said, he opened his mouth again to continue but decided against it. That was until he looked Gladio square in the eyes. “I believe I owe you one. But… Isn’t your father going to be rather- Upset, shall we say- With you?”

“‘Upset’ ain’t the word I’d use but yeah, I guess so.”

“Then… Why’d you help us? If you’re gonna get in trouble?” Prompto inquired, peeking out from behind the elf, staring at Gladio with mixed feelings. “‘Sides, you don’t owe us anything.”

Gladio just stood there like a fool. Of course he didn’t owe them anything but neither did they in return, it was just… A friendly gesture of sorts. But of course the boys would be sceptical, humans had been the least kind to the fae but maybe Gladio could try and make a difference, try and show everyone there’s another way. Noct is the one he needs to prove it to, he’s the future king after all, likely with Gladio at his side. Perhaps even Ignis will be there. If the three of them can get along- The four of them including Prompto, that is. 

“Well, I’m not just gonna watch while they bully you, it ain’t right. Look- I know we haven’t been trustworthy, like at all, but… I just can’t believe all the stories about your people after seeing you two,” He began, idly kicking the ground. “If you’ll let me, I wanna try to be friends… Or something. Not all us humans are completely evil, y’know?”

Prompto appeared amenable, nudging Ignis’ shoulder as if it would sway his judgement. He hadn’t immediately rejected the idea though. Instead, the elf stood there watching Gladio with his scrutinizing gaze, as though he were analysing his very soul. For a brief moment, he wondered where the kid had learnt to do that, for now Gladio chalked it up to his parents. God only knows how many times Clarus had given him that exact same look. 

“While I believe it to be a futile effort… It couldn’t hurt to try. We’d be no better than most humans if we didn’t and I believe that renders my condition void. What say you, Prompto?”

“Okay! Wait- Did I sound too excited? Sorry… So what’s your name?” Prompto asked, finally emerging from behind Ignis, still skittish but more confident. Happier too. These two seem like polar opposites but from what Gladio can see, they share a strong bond regardless, much like he and Iris. 

Gladio extended his hand towards the pixie, grinning like an idiot. “Gladiolus. People just call me Gladio though.”

Prompto shook his hand, smiling without reservation. The kid had pretty small hands, but then again, Gladio’s just older and bigger. The pixie elbowed Ignis in the side, an expectant look on his face but when the elf made no move to accept the handshake, Prompto took it upon himself to fix it. He grabbed Ignis’ hand and forced him to return the gesture, sniggering at the others clear distaste for touching Gladio’s hand.

“C’mon Iggy… You said we’ll try so try!”

Ignis grimaced at the nickname and Gladio made a mental note of it. “Yes well. I’m not fond of people touching me, human or fae. So don’t take it personally. I suppose he’s an exception, most of the time,” Ignis explained, nodding towards Prompto. “In any case. You and I have a training session scheduled do we not?”

“Ah yeah… Hey- Prompto, I could train you if you want to, y’know, to defend yourself. Guess it’d be helpful when Ignis ain’t around.”

“Sure! Can I come watch you guys today? So I know where to go and stuff too?” Prompto inquired. Gladio noticed the more excited or joyous the pixie became, the brighter he became. Literally. He has a golden aura about him that isn’t metaphorical.

Instead of answering, Gladio gestured for him to follow, noting Ignis didn’t protest at all.

The entire walk back, Prompto almost literally vibrated with enthusiasm, taking in the new surroundings with wide eyes and a delighted smile. The kid didn’t act like he was pelted with stones, verbal abuse and taken captive. Maybe it’s a pixie thing. If the guards were suspicious, they didn’t say anything, at least not to them. Gladio can’t even begin to fathom how badly he’s going to be told off later, after all, he’s essentially making friends with the enemy. Speaking of which, he has some apologising to do at some point for arguing with Ignis. They were both in the wrong but Gladio feels worse about it with each passing day. 

Thankfully the training hall was empty or at least, mostly empty. The only person there was Noct, sprawled out on the floor, panting like he’d just done the workout of his life. 

“There you are! Cor just kicked my butt ‘cause you skipped out… Hey Ignis.” The Prince waved. Both Gladio and Ignis waved back, Prompto shrank back behind the elf, shifting anxiously. “Who’s that?”

Gladio groaned and jogged over to his charge, kneeling down to explain. Noct nodded and didn’t say anything else, instead he scrambled to his feet and limped over to the fae, glancing at Ignis for- Permission, for lack of a better word. Prompto peered round and nearly headbutted Noctis, not realising the Prince had come that close and obviously startled by that fact. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you jeez, just wanna see if you’re friendlier than this ice-block.” Noct said, pointedly not looking at Ignis to avoid the glare sent his way. Prompto though appreciated the light-hearted joke, cracking a smile despite himself. “Besides, you haven’t done anything to me. Anyway, I gotta go. Ignis- I left something on your bed, might help you out.”

Without waiting for a reply Noct gathered his shoes and coat, leaving poor Prompto dumbfounded about what just happened. 

After about an hour Gladio had finally floored Ignis, hard. There was sure to be bruising on his back later but all is fair when there’s no rules, even so the pained cry that escaped the elf tore at Gladio’s heart and he actually felt bad about it. Prompto audibly gasped from where he was perched on the bench, on the edge of his seat almost, hissing the moment Ignis collided with the floor.

“I need a moment- Could you take him home, please?” Ignis said between breaths, gritting his teeth with every inhale. Gladio watched him for a moment, surprisingly lanky arms and legs rendered useless as he stared at the ceiling, focusing on breathing.

Deciding the elf would recover in no time, Gladio jumped up and nodded to Prompto, the pixie yelling his goodbyes to the other. 

An awkward silence hung between them as they wandered back to the lower city, Prompto buzzing with unused energy and anticipation. Gladio wanted to hear his story, desperately so but he wasn’t sure if Prompto would want to share it with a stranger. Well- Someone that’s more or less a stranger. But the pixie appears to be more open than Ignis, another contrasting detail.

The further away from the citadel they walked, the more the question nagged at him, begging to be asked and answered. Gladio didn’t even notice Prompto’s curious gaze until he glanced at the boy.

“What’s on your mind? Feelin’ guilty for hurtin’ Iggy?”

“Kinda but that’s not it. I wanna hear your story, but I get it if you don’t wanna talk about it.” Gladio replied, gauging Prompto’s reaction. 

“Guess you would wonder… S’pose Iggy didn’t tell you his, did he? Even I don’t know it and I’ve known him for years now.” Prompto said, sadness seeping into both his words and his expression. “Makes you wonder, hm? Anyway… If you wanna know, I’ll tell you. But! You gotta come to my house, I don’t want everyone hearing it.”

Gladio nodded and Prompto smiled meekly, the spring lost from his step.

\-----------

“Prompto- Wake up.” A voice said, slowly dragging him out of sleep. “Atta boy.”

Drowsily, Prompto looked around and scrunched up his nose, dragging the cover over his head as a shield of the light. Heeding his houseparent’s words, he rolled out of bed and took the blanket with him. He could hear multiple voices from downstairs, some of which he’d never heard before, the accent being too… Unusual for a pixie. One of the other boys peeked over the railing, curious as to who was downstairs and why they were all woken up at an ungodly hour.

Prompto used his initiative and crept down the first few steps, content to sit and observe. He scowled at seeing children among the visitors, they didn’t have wings or an aura so they can’t be pixies. Instead, they all had pointed ears and bright eyes. What stood out the most was how they were all silent and distant. Many of them didn’t even look up from the floor, or if they did they were staring blankly.

“Who is it?” A girl whispered. 

He turned and shrugged, not sure of what to make of the scene. He knew there were neighbouring villages with different fae but he couldn’t recall which type.

Towards the back of the cluster stood a lone boy, clutching something to his chest like a lifeline. Emboldened, Prompto snuck down the rest of the steps, making sure to keep quiet so as not to disturb the adults. The boy didn’t even register Prompto’s presence until he poked his arm. The pixie was taken aback by the sheer amount of hurt in the boys eyes, bright green and pretty- Then it clicked, the people are elves. He’d always known that they were the most elegant race of fae, he’d seen plenty of pictures and he’s sure the boy knows where he is.

Upon closer inspection, the items the elf held close were trinkets at best but clearly held some value to him. Prompto smiled at him, inviting and warm. When the boy smiled back, small as it was, it set his cheeks ablaze. 

“I’m Prompto. What’s your name?” He said, not expecting the boy to answer but hoping he would.

“Ignis. I’m… Sorry we woke you.”

“Don’t be sorry. What happened? You’re all dirty and well… Here.” Prompto asked, gesturing to the house. He immediately regretted asking when Ignis’ eyes teared up and his lip trembled. “No! I’m sorry! Please don’t cry…” Thinking fast, he embraced the elf, wrapping the blanket around him as well.

Prompto was content to stay like that, however long it took and as tired as he was, it was probably nothing compared to the elves. That being said, he was wondering what they were doing here in the first place. It wasn’t often they got visitors in the village, particularly those that aren't pixies, the trek is simply too difficult for fae that lack wings. Although, if they were resilient enough and knew the way then it’d be pretty damn easy to find. Thankfully it appears the humans hadn’t devised a strategy to reach them just yet. 

They all knew it was only a matter of time. Prompto may be young but he overhears enough gossip and now this? The humans must have conquered another dozen towns and villages over the past few weeks. 

“Prompto, why don’t you and others take these children upstairs, find them a fresh change of clothes.” The houseparent said, subtly nodding towards the stairs. 

Of course, the boy didn’t refuse. He released Ignis and tugged his hand, the other children followed suit and ‘paired up’ with an elf. Whatever the adults were going to talk about wasn’t meant for their ears, not that they were oblivious at all. Quite the opposite. There wasn’t a child that didn’t know about the current state of affairs concerning the war, rumours and gossip spread fast among the fae, carried by travellers and drifters from town to town, village to village.

While the clothes supplied by the orphanage weren’t on par with the work of elven tailors but the children were appreciative nonetheless. Some of the older orphans gave up their beds and also grabbed the spare blankets from the cupboard, many of the younger ones were happy to share their beds. 

It may come as a surprise to know that many races of fae were actually on good terms with one another, good relations with other races meant little conflict and more prosperous markets or trade. Humans upset that balance, taking what they want with little regard for the wellbeing of the rest of the world. Whispers of dark times ahead ran rampant through the streets, reaching the ears of everyone one way or another, be it by the hand of humans or the dark fae.

Dark fae were much less co-operative than their counterparts, hence the name. In fact, they were the polar opposite, malformed creatures that once were or could have been regular fae-folk. Now merely a reason for humans to exterminate them, all of them, without mercy or remorse. Not taking into account the lives they’ve ruined or taken, the fact that they’re upsetting natures balance one person at a time. 

Prompto shuffled over to Ignis, who had retreated into a far corner, crouching down to his level with an inviting smile. “Hey, you wanna share with me?” He asked, a tentative hand resting on his forearm. 

Ignis glanced up, a weak smile on his lips as he nodded, following Prompto back to his room. If they listened intently, they could hear the muffled voices of the adults downstairs and the quiet snores of the other children, elves and pixies asleep wherever they fell in bundles of white and grey blankets, limbs and wings carefully placed so not to be stepped on. Prompto automatically took the left side, allowing Ignis to sleep next to the wall and it also meant there were no mishaps concerning delicate appendages. From experience, Prompto knew it hurt laying on your wings so kept them out of the way.

“Hey- you’re safe here, promise.” Prompto murmured, sleep beginning to take over as he looked into bright eyes.

“Thank you…”

The following weeks were tough, for the orphanage as well as the rest of the village. News of the humans’ latest conquest spread like wildfire and tensions were high, with good reason. The guard had sent out a scout team, to both check for survivors and human camps. The only news was bad news. 

However it didn’t change everything. The children still created a peaceful atmosphere by simply being themselves, playing around the village and helping out where they could, that mainly concerned the older children so Prompto took Ignis on a ‘grand tour’. He showed off the sights, excitedly pointing out the best bakery or sweet shop, droning on about the village’s history and mildly concerned he was boring the poor elf. His concerns were put to rest by the smile that crossed his new friends lips, better than any he’d seen since he arrived. The pair were practically inseparable now, Ignis officially Prompto’s roommate and best friend.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Prompto coaxed Ignis and a few others into going to the treehouse, giving his aerially challenged friend a helping hand. At first they thought nothing of the loud noise coming from the village, merely passing it off as a drill or the midday rush at the market. A few people started flying off, not uncommon for those in a hurry but even at noon it was odd. Two other boys scurried back to the orphanage to investigate, promising to return as soon as they could and that left Prompto with Ignis and a girl.

“You think everything’s alright? I’ve never seen the village so… Busy.” The girl inquired, bright blue eyes fixed on the bustling streets. Ignis remained quiet, staring out into the distance pensively. Prompto fidgeting nervously.

“Maybe… We should go and see? It’s kinda weird…” Prompto suggested, quietly.

All in mutual agreement, the three of them climbed down. Something exploded nearby, startling the them. Another explosion, followed by wails and shouts. The three children rooted to the spot, witnessing the downfall of the village. The buildings slowly crumbling and burning from the onslaught inside. 

Prompto stood there speechless. Stunned and mortified as he watched his home reduced to rubble, unsure of what to think let alone what to do. He sank to his knees, feeling helpless and pathetic, incapable of anything but watching. Beside him Ignis stood rigid, fists clenched at his sides and head hung, if Prompto looked closely enough, he could see his internal battle. A closer look at his hands and the pixie could make out the frost, gradually encasing Ignis’ hands in his anguish, no doubt feeling responsible.

In spite of the scene unfolding before them, Prompto could no longer hear the cries of his kin, nor the rumbling of the fires or the chanting from the humans as they celebrated another victory.

A victory against the defenceless cannot be called a win.

They stood there for a while, onlookers to another page in a history that was written in blood. Eventually Ignis helped Prompto to his feet, muttering something about needing to flee, the younger boy didn’t say anything but accepted his advice. The girl bid her goodbyes, something about needing to find her brother and so once again the boys were silent.

\------------

As Prompto recited his tale, Gladio listened intently. Coming to understand how the two met and how his home was lost. He didn’t go into much detail about the attack but he didn’t need to, Gladio could picture what happened on his own and the mental image alone was disturbing. He couldn’t fathom what it would have been like to witness it. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t even… It must have been hard on you, and to have it happen so many times…” Gladio began, thinking carefully about his words. “Guess I’ll never understand but ‘least I know, I- Thanks, for telling me.”

Prompto flashed a smile, shifting in his chair. “Yeah… But y’know, I bet things’ll get better, maybe not now but someday. Who knows, maybe we’ll be able to live in peace again, and if you’re lucky, Iggy might remember how to smile.”

“Can’t imagine it to be honest. How come you’re so chipper? Just optimistic?”

“S’pose so. Want another cuppa?” 

Gladio nodded, lost in thought as he mulled over Prompto’s story. His newest mission: See Ignis smile, whatever it took.

Unbeknownst to them, Ignis stood silently outside. He didn’t plan on letting them know he was there, content to just listen and observe, surprised Prompto could recall as much as he did since he was so young. Then again, would they ever forget? One doesn’t just forget something so traumatic and life changing, nothing Gladio does will change that but perhaps in time they’ll be able to move past it. A turning page is just what they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess I kinda fucked up on how they all meet... But now that they're all acquainted it makes my life easier in developing it I guess... Maybe. I also feel like Gladio's trying too hard but I can't bring myself to stop it, maybe I'll make Clarus do it for me. 
> 
> I really appreciate the kudos/comments/reads on this! Like seriously, I had no idea this would turn out so well when I originally posted it, I was just spitting out a bullshit story that wouldn't leave me alone >.> Either way, thanks so much!


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the fuck I'm doing.
> 
> OH and Square crushing the Gladnis ship by showing that Gladio has a girlfriend at the end of the game... I'M HURT... And half asleep so this chapter might have a few mistakes, if any standout, just lemme know and I'll get on it. 
> 
> Guess I should mention it's (heavily?) implied that Ignis is phyically abused in some way... And Clarus is kind of a dick, if that wasn't clear already.

Weeks flew by and Gladio’s newest mission hadn’t progressed at all. The weeks slowly turned into months, bleeding into years and the efforts proved futile. Not only that, but with each new year came more responsibilities and problems. Clarus had kept Gladio as busy as possible without overworking him. By association, it also meant Ignis’ workload increased with both his own and Noct’s. The council members begrudgingly allowed the elf to sit in on meetings to take notes in the Prince’s absence, he was not to interrupt or participate, merely sit, listen and write. The kid was younger and inhuman but still had more responsibilities than Gladio, which in itself was a blow to his steadily growing ego. 

Nevertheless, Gladio felt they had a decent… Acquaintanceship, whereas he and Prompto had become fast friends. In fact, Prompto was just a friendly kid, even Noct was interested but hides behind his mask of indifference whenever the kid is around. Surprisingly, the pixie landed himself a job at the local tavern, he was only a busboy but it was something and the owner seemed nice enough, especially if he was willing to let a fae work at his place. Honest work for honest pay. Though it may not be the best job in the world, it gave Prompto money of his own so he could buy his own clothes and food. 

The young shield was almost seventeen now, close to becoming a part of the crownsguard but still feeling conflicted. He isn’t sure he actually wants to join the guard, knowing what it entails but if his father has any say, it’ll happen. He still trained with Noct, Ignis and Prompto, some more than others of course but was also given guard duty as part of his responsibilities. 

Gladio often felt older than he really was, physically and mentally. He was young but looked and acted like a middle-aged adult, well, maybe looked a mere year or two older. Through his excessive training he’d bulked up considerably, it’d look odd if he wasn’t tall enough to match it, standing at a grand six foot so far. He practically towered over Noct and Prompto, a good six or seven inches taller for now, Ignis wasn’t far behind him in height however. The elf stood at five foot ten, still lanky but sparring with Gladio had forced him to develop. The shield had actually walked in on him doing gymnastics at one point, both terrified and amazed. 

More often than not these days, the pair of them would spar as stress relief. While Gladio may not have as much piled into his day, he had family duties to fulfil and Clarus had been pestering him about settling down in the next few years. Iris jumped on the bandwagon and asked if he actually had a girlfriend. Which he did not. He’d been too busy stealing the cakes Ignis would bake to notice anyone. 

Right now, he was squashed into a cupboard, a plate of fresh tarts on his lap as he hid from the irritated elf. Noct had mentioned something he’d had tried a while back and Ignis made it his personal mission to recreate it, partly for Noct and partly for a distraction. The two of them had grown quite close over the years, and though he’d never admit it, Gladio was kinda jealous. 

“Gladiolus, I swear to the Six, get out of the cupboard.” Ignis demanded. He stood with his arms crossed, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently, waiting for the brute to reveal himself. 

For a brief moment, Gladio considered it. “Nah. I kinda like it here, it’s cosy.” He called back, stifling his laughter at hearing Ignis’ exasperated groan. “How ‘bout we make a deal? I come out without touching the tarts; you don’t kick my ass and make me some.”

“No.” Came the sharp reply. “If this is another misguided attempt at trying to make me smile, you’re doing a very poor job of it, perhaps worse than the last time.”

“Hey! I thought it was funny! Not my fault you can’t take a joke…” 

“Be that as it may, I have places to be and you-” Ignis started, startling Gladio when he pulled the door open. “- have a lesson with Clarus, if I’m not mistaken.”

Even though Ignis was glaring and wore a stern expression, Gladio still thought he was pretty but then he’d never seen an elf that wasn’t. Again, he’d never admit to saying that- thinking it even. Grumbling and huffing, he shimmied out of the cupboard, cursing himself for trying to squeeze into such a small space and placing the plate into Ignis’ waiting hand. 

“Thank you. Do take care, we’re due to take Noctis into the city later, he insists on visiting the new bakery.”

Gladio grimaced at the thought of chaperoning Noct around town again. The kid doesn’t stop running off and wanting to go in every single store they pass, meaning they’re later than they should be getting back so he and Ignis take the fall for it. “Can I take one for the road then?” He asked, reaching for a tart only to have Ignis bat his hand away. “C’mon Ignis, please…? Pretty please? I can’t face Noct all afternoon without sugar, please…?”

Ignis remained stoic. Watching Gladio all but beg with mild amusement. Alas, his resolve crumbled. “Fine. The next time I catch you stealing, I’ll find a way to remove these accursed binds and seal your mouth shut.” He threatened, dropping one of the treats into Gladio’s hand. He probably should mention that Gladio’s already late for his lesson but… Where’s the fun in that?

“Wait- What time is it? Shit!” Gladio scoffed the treat, regretfully. He wanted to savour it but time waits for no man. Mutely waving to Ignis with a mouth full of pastry must have been a real sight to see. But he couldn’t dwell on that now, his father was going to go mad. Or be as cold as Ignis. Both were equally as bad. 

As he all but sprinted down to the training hall, many people frowned and scolded him for being careless, he narrowly missed colliding with someone turning a corner, too. Clarus glanced over at him, panting for breath as he dragged himself towards the center, ready to accept whatever punishment awaited him. 

“You’re late.”

“‘M sorry, got caught up.”

Clarus scoffed in disbelief, muttering something about carelessness. He turned away from Gladio, seemingly inspecting the weapons rack. “I’ve told you countless times to stay away from that boy. Why is it you refuse to listen to me?”

Momentarily caught off guard, Gladio scowled at the floor. It’s true, Clarus had repeatedly reprimanded him for talking to Ignis but the young shield couldn’t bring himself to stop or care. He had to think carefully about his next words, but, as usual he threw caution to the wind. 

“‘Cause I don’t see why I can’t talk to him. He’s a kid too, Noct gets to hang around with him so why can’t I?” Gladio countered.

“The boy serves the Prince, there is no other option than to allow it. You on the other hand, should know better than to befriend the enemy. I do not dictate Prince Noctis’ life or his relations, King Regis will do as he deems fit for him, I am responsible for you and making sure you’re prepared.” Clarus replied and Gladio flinched at the venom in his voice.

Inwardly cursing his recklessness and apparent death wish, Gladio squared his shoulders and stared directly at his father. “Well- putting Ignis into Noct’s service means I have to talk to him, I work with him! If he’s gonna be there when Noct’s king then we gotta get along. Dad-”

“Silence-”

“No! Listen to me!” Gladio interjected, wincing at the enraged look on Clarus’ face. “I don’t see why we have to be enemies! Ignis and Prompto- I heard what happened to the pixie village and it was horrible… We’re the ones causing so much pain, not them. Damnit, y’know there’s more than one type of fae? There’s dark fae, too. They’re the ones we should be fighting!”

“Enough, Gladiolus! I won’t tolerate such foolish behaviour and childish thoughts. Did it ever occur to you that they may have lied?”

It hadn’t actually. Gladio was inclined to believe Prompto’s story from the get-go, but something told him it wasn’t a lie, that it was the absolute truth. After all, what reason did he have to lie about such a thing? He wouldn’t serve to gain from misleading Gladio, quite the opposite, the pair of them would be outcast from everyone including the one person willing to change. 

Clarus inhaled deeply, as if bracing himself for something. “Gladiolus. I never told you how your mother died. She was killed by them and I will not stand by while you make the same mistakes as she did. She thought she could enforce peace but she was wrong. You cannot trust them.”

“But you’re willing to entrust Noct to an elf, huh? Y’know Ignis treats Noct like a brother, he doesn’t have to but he does and Prompto helps out at the tavern ‘cause he wants to. We destroyed their lives Dad. Then we forced them to fight back all ‘cause we can’t tell the difference between what’s right and wrong.” Gladio spat. For once, he didn’t regret speaking his mind on the matter, it had to be said. He had to try making a point, his father bringing his mother into this just added insult to injury and stoked the fire as it were. 

“Should something happen it’s your duty to protect Noctis. I’m well aware of the progress they have made in training, the elf may not rival you now but if he weren’t hindered by the binds… I know the danger I have brought by allowing them to live and I’m content to put an end to it if I must, whatever the reason may be.”

Gladio couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. That his father was perfectly willing to kill two, innocent children, just to get his way.

“We’re going to a dwarven village in the fall. You’re coming along and you will do as you’re told.” Clarus ordered. Leaving no room for discussion as he strode past Gladio to the door, stopping for a moment. “In the meantime, I forbid you to engage with the fae and focus on both your marital prospects and your training for heaven's sake, you’re an Amicitia so start acting like one and take your duties seriously.”

The silence became deafening. 

Gladio didn’t hate his father, he merely disagreed with his methods and attitudes but this time, he came very close to resenting him. He didn’t remember much of his mother and the little he did was tainted by his father’s vendetta against the fae. Clarus often brought her up and used her as some sort of martyr, a way to steer Gladio back on the path laid out for him. The exact route the young shield is trying to stay far away from. 

Clarus hadn’t always been this way, he used to smile and laugh. Used to play house with Gladio and Iris whenever they called for him, that was when their mother was alive. It seems a part of him died with her. He’s thrown himself into his work and forcing Gladio to do the same, inadvertently causing him to stray farther and rebel. What child like being told who to be friends with? Certainly not Gladio. In the end there was very little that could sway Clarus into actually listening, even the King had a hard time getting through to him. 

In the midst of Gladio’s inner argument, he hadn’t noticed someone slip into the room. “My wasn’t that a fiasco? Dear old daddy told you off again, hm?”

The voice was oddly familiar yet… Not, at the same time. Accented but not in the way Ignis’ was, nor the King’s for that matter, it was disturbing in a weird way. Never before had Gladio seen someone with a dress sense so bad that it suits them, until this guy. 

“And who’re you? The King get a new jester?” Gladio remarked, eyeing the man as he idly paced around the room. 

“Ah ignorance is bliss. My name matters not at present, I simply want to know what you hope to achieve befriending such creatures.” He asked, a cheshire like grin on his face. 

Something told Gladio this wasn’t the last time he’d be seeing this guy, not even close. There was just something… Off about him. “Did you know the royal family is still tainted by the blood of the fae? I bet your books didn’t tell you that. It’d be a shame if it were true now wouldn’t it? Or if someone found out what you think of your pointy-eared friend, what would your father do?”

“I dunno what you’re talking about and I don’t really care. What d’you want?”

“Friendly conversation that I’m clearly not getting from you. It’s a wonder you managed to befriend the enemy, then again, you are merely children… Rest assured, I know what deep desires you hide and I won’t hesitate to use them against you, you’re playing a dangerous game you didn’t even know you were a part of.”

Thankfully, Gladio didn’t have to dignify that with an answer because Ignis poked his head round the door, waving him over. He scowled at the flamboyant man while Gladio wandered over, untrusting and suspicious to a fault. 

“I owe you. Saved me from some creep.” Gladio said, finally able to breathe.

“Yes well, I didn’t come bearing good news. I’ve been ordered to remain here. You’re to take Noctis out alone…” 

All relief Gladio had felt quickly fled down the drain, never to be seen again. “You gotta be kidding me. For real?”

Ignis’ silence was all the confirmation he needed, that and the guilty look on the elf’s face. 

“Something tells me you already know why I’ve been told to stay. Dare I ask? Or perhaps it’s better I don’t know.” Ignis fiddled with the pendant around his neck, resting between his collarbones. A little something Noct gave him as thanks. “It’ll be dark soon, you had best go before we’re both reprimanded. Again. Oh- I should also mention I’ve heard tell of a girl out to steal your heart.”

Gladio groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face, knowing exactly who Ignis was referring to. “Trust me. If I can help it, she ain’t coming near me.”

“Oh? There’s a story to this, do tell.” Ignis said, his voice held the amusement his face refused.

“The day you smile is the day I’ll tell you, but, looks like we’ll be dead before then. Anyway, catch you later? I need someone to listen to me ranting about Princess.”

“Touche, though, I’d appreciate the entertainment.” Gladio thought he was going to actually witness a smile, even a hint of one but Ignis’ face remained indifferent while his eyes expressed his bemusement. 

\----------

By nightfall Gladio had successfully herded Noct back to his room and the gods must be smiling on him because he wasn’t caught. Clarus, or even Cor, would have his hide if they were to catch him only just getting the Prince home. Noct wouldn’t budge from his spot just inside his door however. 

“Go and get patched up.” He demanded. 

Gladio pursed his lips and held in the insult that threatened to spring free. “Yeah yeah, I will. Go to bed before your stubborn ass gets us in trouble.”

“Fine. If you aren’t stitched up properly by tomorrow morning, I’m going to punch you in the face.”

“In your dreams Princess. Good night!” He laughed, only half-heartedly mind you, Noct would try and make good on that. But there was a problem: the doctor is asleep.

Grumbling to himself, Gladio crept down the hall, his house wasn’t too far away and he wouldn’t bleed out any time soon. Hopefully. That’s when it clicked, the doctor may be asleep… But Ignis might not be. Oddly enough, Gladio could almost feel his heart leap at thinking about the elf, it hadn’t happened before or- well it had but… It only happens when Ignis pops in his head. Or when they’re sparing. That one could be explained well enough, he was exercising, of course his heartbeat was going to go nuts. 

Shaking his head and immediately regretting it, the young shield snuck down to Ignis’ room, it wasn’t far from Noct’s for the sake of convenience so thankfully he didn’t need to go far. The patrol must have just passed for it to be so quiet. Channeling his stealth, he quickly opened the door and ducked inside, silently thanking whoever was watching over him. One thing Gladio didn’t exactly think of, was that Ignis slept too. Not often but he did and this just happened to be one of those times. 

Under the bundle of sheets, Gladio could just make out the point of an ear and a mess of blond hair. Seems like Ignis isn’t so graceful all the time, curled up under the sheets and vulnerable. That wasn’t a word Gladio would use to describe the fae but right now it was sadly appropriate. He shifted closer, curious more than anything. Seeing the witty, cold and calculating Ignis looking so young and peaceful sent a wave of heat over him. 

Ignis mumbled something and rolled over, bleary eyes staring right at Gladio but not actually seeing him. For the moment. The next second the elf was sat up and clutching the blankets to him, glaring daggers at Gladio accusingly and… Is that what embarrassment looks like on him? “What on Eos are you doing?!” Ignis yelped. For Gladio, tonight is a night of firsts... And quite possibly lasts. 

“Didn’t know you talked in your sleep.” He joked, narrowly dodging the boot that flew towards his head. “Alright! There was an accident and I was gonna see if you could help me out.”

The elf narrowed his eyes at him, his other boot ready for launch. “What sort of accident? Is Noctis alright, I swear to Bahumat himself, if you played a trick and it went wrong I’m not getting involved.”

“No! Nothing like that, Noct’s fine, he’s in bed.” Gladio assured, hands up in surrender so Ignis lowered his weapon. “Got a needle and thread on you?”

With an exasperated huff, Ignis gestured for him to turn around. Gladio could hear the rustling of cloth so he can safely assume Ignis wasn’t decent, or whatever his definition of decent is. At the strike of a match, the room was illuminated in a deep orange glow and whatever Ignis deemed decent for sleepwear didn’t include a shirt. “Let me see and pray you haven’t bled over my sheets.”

It was amazing what a simple light could do, it certainly did wonders to show off Ignis’ features. Gladio winced as cold fingers lightly prodded at the skin around his wound but, at the same time, he couldn’t help but lean into it, just a little. The elf had surprisingly soft hands. 

“So what’s the damage, doc?” He asked, breaking the silence and grinning when he caught Ignis’ eye. 

A flick to his nose and Ignis had moved away to the draw beside his bed, rummaging through it until he hummed in approval, revealing a curved needle and a length of black thread. “You’re lucky. The blade narrowly missed your eye, I can’t do much but help it heal I’m afraid. You’re going to have a scar that’s for certain.”

Gladio watched, captivated as Ignis prepared the needle, heating it over the candle flame and shooting him an apologetic look. “I’m not going to lie to you, this may hurt so try and think of something else.”

For a second, he was going to brush it off and boast about how he could handle it. Until actually pierced his skin. Gladio resorted to biting down on the sleeve of his shirt, definitely not staring at Ignis’ lips, the sharp line of his jaw or defined collarbones. Is this what that creepy guy meant? _I know what deep desires you hide and I won’t hesitate to use them against you._

Guilty, Gladio forced himself to tear his gaze away, look at anything but the fae, there was literally nothing else in front of him except Ignis. Sharp eyes focused on his task and nimble fingers working with practiced ease. Once or twice, Ignis had to stitch up someone’s clothes, namely Noct or Gladio’s as well as wounds from intense practice. Speaking of intense practice, the young shield squinted as he tried to clarify what he was seeing. On the side of Ignis face, the side enveloped in shadows, was the making of a bruise and a nasty shiner by the looks of it, but he couldn’t really tell in the dark. 

He then asked. “So… Why’d you have to stay here?” Gladio didn’t miss the twitch of Ignis’ fingers. 

“Apparently our higher ups thought I needed to be taught a lesson. It’s nothing for you to concern yourself with at any rate, all things considered.” Ignis spoke quietly and Gladio knew there was more to what he was saying. So he waited. “Gladio… I don’t know how much longer I can endure this. Being constantly frowned upon no matter what I do, there’s only so much ridicule one can handle.”

The young shield fell silent, knowing there’s nothing he could possibly say to soothe the others mind. So the veil of silence fell over them once again, Ignis quietly finishing his work on Gladio’s wound, only moving again to grab a wet cloth. All Gladio could do was stare at him. He’d have frowned if it didn’t threaten to ruin Ignis’ hard work, the bruise on his face came into view when he rinsed off the cloth and Gladio could practically feel his blood boil. 

Gingerly, he reached out and grabbed Ignis’ wrists, ignoring the pointed stare of bewilderment and mortification. Gladio unclipped the wristbands, uncovering the magical binds and that very same feeling ran through his veins at seeing them, still as bright as they were six years ago. Still as taunting. 

Clearing his throat, Gladio released Ignis’ wrists only to grab him in a bear hug. If it weren’t such a serious moment he may have laughed at the way the elf all but turned to stone. “You mind if I stay here with you? Don’t really wanna go home and face dad right now.”

Ignis didn’t answer, rather he wiggled free of Gladio’s vice-like hold and crawled back under the covers, hesitating before patting the empty side of the bed. It’d be a tight squeeze for the two of them but if Ignis had an issue with it he didn’t make a fuss. Gladio certainly doesn’t have an issue with it. Besides, if anything it’s an opportunity so test whether it really is Ignis sending his heart aflutter or if it’s something else, his imagination perhaps or someone else causing it. 

Mindful of his wound, Gladio laid on his ‘good side’. Ignis too, laid on his side, staring Gladio straight in the eyes. Behind that apathetic exterior, Gladio could see there was something hidden, what it was he could say but nevertheless it was progress. Maybe, just maybe, he’s making some headway in melting Ignis’ barriers. 

“I’m not beyond kicking you out of bed if you attempt to cuddle me. You’ve been warned.” Ignis said, rolling over to face away from him. 

Gladio snorted, sliding his hand towards the other just to see his reaction. He got as far as brushing his fingertips against Ignis’ back before his hand was slapped away, a scolding glare sent over his shoulder as Gladio’s last warning. “Okay, I’m sorry. Night, Iggy.”

The last thing Gladio saw before the candle was blown out, was the mass of new and faded bruises adorning the elf's back and bright, etheral eyes held his gaze for a moment longer until Ignis looked away.

Later on in the night, the young shield stirred himself awake, or rather something tickled his nose. Groggily he was both alarmed and stunned to find Ignis curled up to him. Gladio had the insatiable urge to touch his ears but of course it would be a foolish venture and he'd likely loose a hand. Unfortunately the dull throbbing on wound would keep him awake for some time now, on the brightside, the view wasn't half bad. It felt oddly domestic, to be sharing a bed with Ignis, the notion completely ridiculous but it flooded him with warmth either way.

Suffice to say, Ignis was the cause of Gladio's odd feelings. His palms would sweat for no reason, his pulse would spike at hearing that exotic accent and even thinking of the elf sent waves of fondness- Adoration perhaps- Through him. It's a shame it took him this long to figure it out.

He was in too deep for his own good. Hopefully he wasn't too obvious about it but then... How'd that creep know about these feelings before even Gladio did? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter adds enough words that I've now reached over 100k total words :D 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with the trainwreck of a fic! And any other fics of mine you've read~


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget or abandon this I swear :D I've just been struggling with personal matters recently BUT I saw something on twitter that made me smile like an idiot and gave me a little kick in the right direction, at least for now. So I hope this makes up for it a little.
> 
> The way the faeries speak was inspired by the sylph from ffxiv, I imagine anyone that plays can tell haha
> 
> As usual, this is unbeta'd so let me know if there's any huge mistakes so I can fix 'em!

If Ignis knew anything for certain, it was that it had been a mistake running from his home. Fleeing from village to village only to end up in the clutches of the enemy anyways. Had he not been such a curious child, perhaps he wouldn’t have noticed the smoke from afar, nor mentioned it to his father. He’d have perished along with the rest of his family, as he should have done. 

That being said, he’d have never met Prompto. The energetic little pixie that dug him out of the dark recesses of his mind more than once, or Noctis, whom became something of a brother despite being the prince of the nation that destroys the remains of his childhood. Even Gladio had become an integral part of his life, albeit by being oddly persistent and friendly, nevertheless, his perseverance paid off and Ignis allowed him through one of many walls. Ignis had lost a great many things far too early in his life and yet, deep down, he holds the hope that he might find something new. A fresh start after all of this. With any luck he’d live long enough to see the world change, for fae and man alike to live in peace again. 

For now though, all thoughts of peace remains a faerie tale. 

In the gardens, away from prying eyes, Ignis sat deep in thought and only stirred at the sound of heavy, uneven footsteps that could only belong to one person. “I thought you wouldn’t be returning until the summer.” He said, tilting his head towards the source of noise. 

“What can I say? Dad weren’t happy about my attitude,” Gladio replied, settling down beside the elf with a grunt. “‘sides, you gotta admit you missed me.”

“The day I admit that will be the day Noctis- willingly- eats his vegetables, I don’t wish to bolster your ego any further.”

Gladio gasped in feigned offense and lightly punched Ignis’ arm, earning him little more than a bemused glance. A comfortable silence fell upon them, simply staring off towards the forest, as if the world wasn’t falling apart at the seams around them, slowly but surely. Thankfully Prompto kept Noctis occupied from time to time which gave Gladio and Ignis a brief respite. Time to just… Think, without distraction.

Winter was just giving way to spring and with it, both Prompto’s and Ignis’ spirits rose, every year without fail, they’d perk up at the newly bloomed flowers and spurts of greenery peeking through the mud and leaves. Gladio noticed Ignis’ change in mood by the way his too-bright eyes lit up more than he thought possible, a sight he could hardly tear his gaze from no matter how hard he tried. He settled for thinking it was ‘a fae thing’, no humans he’d ever known were so chipper at seeing a flower or a blade of grass. It was endearing. 

In recent months, Gladio had come to realise that perhaps there was more to this friendship than meets the eye. However, it mustn’t be clear enough for Ignis couldn’t see it or didn’t care to acknowledge it. There were the lingering stares, touches that lasted a moment longer than necessary, jokes that often left one or the other flustered- not that they showed it of course. Whatever it was, was left unspoken and appeared to be staying that way. Gladio of course had other obligations that required his attention, ones that he’d rather not think of given his feelings on the matter. Ignis on the other hand, would deny it until his dying breath, even if it hit him square in the face.

“Hey- D’you ever think about what your life mighta been like if things had happened differently?” Gladio asked, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. 

Ignis was silent for the moment, either reluctant or hesitant. Maybe both or neither. Until he finally spoke up, never looking away from the forest, “Once or twice. I often wonder what would have happened had I not looked out of the window that day, in a way, there’s only one outcome. And what of you?”

“Dunno, the only big choice I made for myself was makin’ friends with you and Prompto.” He laughed, though saddened to think of what may have been had he not been a curious lad. “If- If you’d not looked outta the window… You wouldn’t be here would you? Neither would Prompto.” Gladio watched as Ignis clenched his jaw but relaxed after a brief moment, clearly he’d hit a sore spot. 

“Come now, this is a dreary topic of conversation, what brings you out here then? I assume you had some agenda that didn’t involve sitting with me and conversing about what could have been.” Ignis remarked, levelling Gladio with that soul-piercing stare. 

Sheepishly he grinned and shrugged, “Actually, I ain’t got any other reason for being here. Do I need a reason to hang out with my friend?” As Ignis shook his head, Gladio laughed again, leaning back against the wall. “But… I did have something I wanted to tell you.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

Gladio reconsidered sharing his discovery but thought the better of it, it’s something everyone should know but apparently ignorance is bliss among mankind. “Well, I did some digging in the library and found something… Interesting.”

Ignis crossed his arms and stared him down, “Out with it, Gladio.” He said impatiently.

“I guess I found out why you’re not allowed to use magic, y’know that humans lost that power right?”

“But of course. Every child is aware of it, at least, the fae children are, I can’t speak for your education. Humans abused their gift and so it was taken away, as it should have been. Many other races followed but some retained it, namely my kind. Where is this going?”

Huffing Gladio leaned forward again, elbows on his knees and turned his gaze to the forest. “Someone told me something a while back that got me thinking, I didn’t think it was possible but it makes sense… You’re not allowed to use magic ‘cause someone is afraid of waking the dormant magic in the royal family.”

For a long time, Ignis was silent. The only noise was the sound of the trees creaking, leaves rustling and the birds chirping. It had taken a long time for Gladio to accept such a thing, even though it was printed clear as day in front of him. At first he thought it an elaborate joke or mere myth but after spending some time away and really thinking about it, it became clear that it was the truth. Someone had made out that magic was to be feared and locked away, in turn forcing humans to renounce their claim on the gift. 

“That doesn’t make sense. If humans were stripped of such a thing, why would they be wary of waking it? It doesn’t exist for you.” Ignis finally said, frowning at the wristbands as if they were taunting him. “Then again, someone here must be able to wield it, otherwise you and yours would have had no hope in sealing mine. Or oppressing my kind.”

The elf forced himself to look at Gladio and upon seeing that expectant look on his face, he had no choice but to continue. “Guess the faerie tales are just that, well, this time anyway. I’d heard tales I can now claim are true because of you and Prompto. D’you remember how Cor actually did it?”

“No. Truthfully I don’t believe it was he who did it. If what you say is true though, then why not just kill me in the first place? Prompto can’t use magic save his ability to fly.”

“Dunno, guess they didn’t realise what you were capable of until dad tested you,” Gladio replied, sighing before continuing, “not gonna lie, I thought all elves couldn’t use magic anymore, until I met you. I also thought pixies were supposed to be little shits but Prompto ain’t that bad. Most of the time.”

This time when silence fell, it was empty and strained. Too many things were uncertain and demanded answers. If someone really was afraid of reawakening the magic of the royal family, then why allow a fae capable of using it close to the crown prince? There had been plenty of opportunities for said person to rid themselves of Ignis and any fears that came with him living here. Unless Ignis was merely a pawn in their game, a piece to be played when his time came, perhaps they all were. Assets to be used in someone's sick game.

Gladio clapped his hands and startled Ignis out of his thoughts, standing up with a grin and a glint in his eye. “Get your lanky ass up, we’re going for a walk. Meet me at the gate in ten, got it?”

Ignis opened his mouth to reply but no words came out, he settled for nodding in assent but couldn’t help wonder what Gladio was up to. He didn’t mention whether Noct and Prompto would be coming either. The two of them had become near inseparable, it was good in a way, that they were good friends. Noctis needed someone outside of Ignis and Gladio, Prompto, too, needed someone else. 

It then occurred to him, Gladio never specified which gate. Jumping to his feet, Ignis sped down to the main gate- the most likely place Gladio meant, and waited. He briefly considered grabbing his coat but the weather isn’t cold enough to be intolerable, nor is it raining. Sure enough, not five minutes later Gladio appeared with a blanket under his arm and a grin on his face. 

Ignis eyed him suspiciously and Gladio slung his arm over his shoulders. “C’mon, I know a place better than the gardens and it’s nearly sundown.” He said, confused when Ignis suddenly stopped in his tracks. 

“I’m not allowed outside the walls.”

Resilient, Gladio grabbed his wrist and pulled him anyways, nodding at the guards as they left. “I don’t think they’ll mind since you’re with me. Besides, if you were gonna run you woulda done it by now. I trust you.” Apparently Gladio read Ignis’ mind and he turned to face him, a reassuring smile replaced the grin as he said, “Don’t worry, Iris is gonna cover for me and Noct is with Prompto, if you don’t see it by know; I don’t think of you as the enemy or a prisoner, you’re my friend.”

Stunned into silence, Ignis bowed his head and allowed Gladio to lead him away. The entire way he hardly registered his surroundings, too caught up in Gladio’s words to care. Despite Clarus’ attempts at breaking their friendship at its very foundation, his efforts have been wasted. Be it Gladio’s sheer willpower or Ignis’ stubbornness that made it impossible but, with their shared resolve for change came dire consequences, usually in the form of a training session gone too far with one of their elders. Thankfully their injuries weren’t severe but little more than sprains and bruising, the odd cut here and there depending on the type of weapons. Nothing can stop them trying for some semblance of peace nor snuff out the flame of rebellion. 

Somewhere there are fae-folk risking their lives to save their homes and their people, while Ignis doesn’t wish the shed blood, he also doesn’t want to sit around at a humans beck and call. He loves Noctis like a brother but being cooped up and having to serve the very people that stole everything, it takes it toll after a while. In fact, more than once, he’d considered just running away. Wrist cuffs be damned. But then that means he’d be leaving behind that which he’d fought to build as well as his makeshift family and friends. 

What would Gladio say if he knew Ignis was considering it? Would he be disappointed? Annoyed, angry or even rat him out? Or maybe he’d ask if he could go with him, along with Prompto and Noct. Wishful thinking. They may be friends but Gladio has far too many responsibilities to just up and leave with a fae, Noctis also has too many obligations to his people. 

Even so, he can’t help but wish for the freedom to use magic again, to be able to go where he pleases and do whatever he wants. To play music again and wander through the forest, sit among the fireflies during the night and savour the tranquility of the river that ran through a clearing near his home. Such a thing is too far out of his reach and seems as though it will remain that way. 

“Hey, you’ve been awful quiet, you alright?” Gladio asked, breaking the silence between them and wrenching Ignis from his pitiful thoughts of freedom. “You glare at the floor any harder and it’s gonna crack.”

Ignis yelped when Gladio flicked his ear, turning that glare on the brute who had the audacity to look innocent. “I’m fine. Where are we?” He said, surveying his surroundings at last. 

They were in a clearing, the dim lighting left much to the imagination but the setting sun casts an orange hue over everything it’s light could reach. Reflecting off the water of a small pond near a break in the trees, the grass was long and healthy here, unusual for the end of winter but certainly not unwelcome. In fact, the entire clearing was alive, a mass of greens and browns. There were flowers, too, small buds that would someday bloom into beautiful flowers and add to the scene.

“Keep your voice down and c’mere.” Gladio whispered, gesturing to a fallen tree where he’d laid the blanket. He kneeled down and patted the spot beside him, shuffling over to give Ignis enough room. 

All they could hear were the gentle rustling of leaves, the occasional frog croaking of leaping into the pond, a cricket singing every now and again. Other than that, it was quiet and alluring. Just as Ignis was going to question what they were waiting for, numerous bright lights appeared, whizzing around and stopping at the flower buds. Gladio watched Ignis’ eyes light up upon realising what they were, not fireflies but faeries. Upon seeing the elf’s stern expression soften to the point he actually looked his age, lips parted a little in awe, Gladio couldn’t help but smile fondly. 

One of the faeries suddenly flew up to his face, mere inches away from him and just stared for a few seconds. “This one knows the big one but does not know pointy one, you are big ones friend, yes?” It asked, glancing from Ignis to Gladio and back again. 

“Asiza! Pointy one is fae, even this one isn’t so blind. Look at pointy ones eyes and ears, big one is man, yes but pointy one is elf.” Another squeaked, their wings fluttering madly. 

“If pointy one is elf then why does big one look at him like that? Big one must really be friend of fae if pointy one like him. Big one always visits these ones but never with friend before.”

Then the most unexpected thing happened and Gladio stopped breathing. Ignis laughed. Real, genuine laughter and it lit up his entire face, here Gladio was thinking he’d never live to see a smile let alone laughter. 

One of the faeries pinched Gladio cheek and giggled, “If big one doesn’t close his mouth he’ll attract flies, this one thinks big one likes pointy one.” They whispered in his ear. Gladio was going to deny it but he’d be lying to himself. “This one knows. This one can see how big one looks at pointy one, so why is big one sad?”

“Dain! You mustn’t ask big one such a thing! Especially not with pointy one around to hear it!”

“But big one is always talking about a friend he likes, pointy one fits big ones description! This one just wants to know why big one seems to sad inside if pointy one is here!”

“Alright! Don’t you guys have flowers to play with?” Gladio grumbled, trying to ignore the knowing look Ignis was giving him. 

“Hmph! Big one doesn’t need to be rude to these ones! This one was only trying to help! Pointy one knows what big one is hiding anyway!”

Gladio groaned and hid his face behind his hands, hearing Ignis chuckle at his turmoil almost made up for the eternal embarrassment. Almost. “While I’m glad to have met such fine faeries, I believe Gladio and I must be on our way.” Ignis said, hiding his smile behind his hand. 

“But these ones want to know more about pointy one! These ones already know big one… Pointy one must promise to come and visit these ones again, yes?” Dain demanded. 

“Of course, I’d be honoured to visit again. I assume Gladio is still welcome, too?”

After a moment of consideration Asiza grinned and pinched Ignis’ cheeks, Gladio sniggered at the mortification on his face that replaced the smile. “This one thinks big one will want pointy one to always come with him now, pointy one must bring big one with him, these ones will have lots of fun and maybe this one can help pointy one with the bad magic.” Asiza tapped her foot on one of the wristbands with a wink.

“Good to know you ain’t kicking me out for Ignis, next time we’ll bring some berries or something, yeah?” Gladio clarified. 

“Yes! These ones love the red berries! And sweets too! Big one said pointy one makes the best sweets so pointy one brings some next time and big one brings red berries!” 

“I believe that can be arranged. Shall we then Gladio?” Ignis enquired, rising to his feet and brushing off his knees. He extended a hand to Gladio and when his offer was accepted he hauled the other to his feet. With some difficulty mind you. 

“Big one must take care of pointy one, dark things are coming. Safe travels! These ones will be waiting!”

Knowing better than to question the little creatures, Gladio lightly nudged Ignis towards the alcove they came through. It was considerably darker than when they initially came out and Gladio was suddenly grateful Clarus was away, even if it wasn’t for long, a shield can’t rightly defend his king if he’s not present.

Once the pair of them were a little ways from the gate, Ignis grabbed Gladio’s wrist and stopped. “A moment, if I may.” He said, taking a moment to think about things. “I just- I want to say thank you.”

“Don’t need to thank me, I finally got to see you smile.” Gladio replied, ruffling Ignis’ hair, the memory making him grin. This time, the elf didn’t look mortified or embarrassed, instead he let slip a shy smile of his own, the tips of his ears a little red and a faint pink tinting his cheeks. 

“You never mentioned you knew faeries, I’m surprised they took a liking to you to be honest, how did you come across them?”

Gladio chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, leaning back against a tree. “Yeah, funny story actually. I was kinda mad at you one day so I came out here to cool off, just kept walkin’ until I hit that clearing and trampled the flowers. Gotta say, they’re scary when they’re mad.”

Ignis scoffed and shook his head. “Indeed, faeries in particular are protective over their territory, you’re lucky. What exactly did they do? I’m quite curious.”

“Well they kinda assaulted me with water bombs, petals and ivy, hilarious now that I look back on it. Seemed to calm down when they found the berries in my pocket though.” He said, that day he’d gone home soaked and covered in petals but couldn’t bring himself to care. “By the way… About what they were saying-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, some things are better left unsaid and so I’ll respect your privacy.” Ignis interrupted, “However, that being said, I have something to tell you but I’m not sure how to approach the subject just yet.”

“Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna pry, tell me when you’re ready. C’mon, Iris wanted to see you before dad comes home.”

Gladio slung one arm over Ignis’ shoulders, the blanket draped over the other and they continued back in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each others company. Yet, the fact Ignis was all too aware of what Gladio strived to keep hidden sent his heart and mind into overdrive. He didn’t seem angry or disgusted at all, perhaps in the future whatever lingers between them could be addressed. Ever since he spent the night with Ignis a while back, he’s known that it wasn’t only friendship he felt for the elf, ridiculous as it may sound or as unbelievable as it may be. He loved him and every little thing about him, the smile and laughter he bore witness to earlier only served to solidify what was already there.


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you thought I was done?! Well, you would've been right, had I not been up all night staring at my wip folder. I'm not sorry for the suggestiveness near the end, though it made me laugh writing it, you probably won't... There are most definitely mistakes in here and I'm sorry in advance!

In the passing weeks, Gladio had been caught up in more training sessions and it often left little time for he and Ignis to wander out to the clearing. Prompto soon caught wind of their little escapes and was so overjoyed that Gladio had to shut him in the closet til he calmed down, lest everyone know the pixie was about. After all, there weren’t many that could claim to literally glow when feeling positive, well- overwhelmingly so. Despite the hardships that came with conversing with faeries, Ignis remained vigilant and continued his visits, though less frequent than before without the presence of Gladio, it became increasingly difficult trying to find a way out of the city when he was alone. Let it never be said that he isn’t stealthy.

Sometimes it was hard to return to the city. It would be far too easy for him to just not go back, to venture back to his roots, to his village and see what remained. After all these years, despite everything, Ignis still holds onto a sliver of hope his father survived. He’d never heard of his death nor witnessed it but, if that were the case, surely he’d have stumbled across some sign of him by now. During the nights he’s plagued by nightmares, the trinkets his family gave him ease his woes, just a little. The familiarity is all that remains, a comfort that none other can give. Gladio had snuck a glance at it once and Ignis had never seen him look more confused, it’d be more surprising if the man was suddenly fluent in Elvish, such is the skill he’d need to actually read it. 

It wasn’t just a mere book though, it was his uncle’s journal. A retelling of his life’s adventures, how he met Ignis’ aunt- whom he’d not been fortunate enough to meet, the vast lands beyond the sea and even stories of his life in Silme Dúlin. It did occur to him that some would make marvelous stories to tell Gladio someday but, at the same time, it felt wrong to want to share his uncle’s stories. Someday indeed. 

Presently his only concern was the growing unsettling feeling in his stomach, try as he might, Ignis just can’t figure out what’s bothering him. Noct is training with Gladio, Prompto is in the library… Perhaps he’s simply forgotten to do something, unlikely though it may be. But there aren’t currently any pressing matters that require his attention. Frowning to himself, Ignis did what he always did when in deep thought, he paced. Back and forth, tapping his chin or unfolding and recrossing his arms. Noct’s eaten two of three meals so far, the laundry is done, Noct’s at his training session, his own session is scheduled later today, neither Gladio nor Prompto asked anything of him… Whatever was amiss was certainly not that important if he couldn't recall it. 

“Ay, what’s that face for? You stare at the floor any harder ‘n’ it’s gonna start crackin’” Sparing a glance to hIs side, Ignis spotted the imposing figure of Gladio, leaning casually against the doorframe. 

“No reason. What brings you here? As far as I’m aware you’re meant to be training Noct…”

“Kid wasn’t feeling well so I dropped him back.” Gladio said, idly looking around the room.

Ignis huffed and shook his head, “Are you sure he wasn’t pulling your leg? Noctis is quite the actor when he wants to be…” Gladio’s silence was answer enough. “You’re too soft on him, you know and I thought I was the one mothering him.” 

“Yeah well, it evens out. ‘Sides, I ain’t the one that lets ‘im skip his veg everyday… So, anyway, wanna come spar early? Doesn’t look like you’re busy.”

“I’m terribly busy, can’t you tell? Thinking is rather time consuming and requires a lot of effort…” Ignis said, not bothering to mask his sarcasm in the slightest. “While I appreciate the offer, I’m going to decline. I’ve something on my mind and perhaps a breath of fresh air will help. Besides… You may want to use the spare time to take a bath.” He remarked, scrunching up his nose a little. 

Gladio scoffed and feigned hurt. “That your way of tellin’ me I stink? You wound me, Iggy. Ay! Don’t laugh, I can see your shoulders shaking so you can’t lie!”

Grinning in false innocence, Ignis shrugged and grabbed his coat. “Don’t look so dejected, it doesn’t suit you. I’ll see you later, preferably when you don’t smell like Noct’s 2 week old socks that he hid in his bedding.”

“He really did that?” 

“Yes. I had half a mind to just burn his entire room.” He shuddered at the memory and ushered Gladio out of his room. “Now away with you, before the scent lingers, oh, and tell Noct I’ve doubled his reading, if he’s unable to train he can at least read a book. Or two. I left one in the library, just ask at the desk, the librarian will understand.” 

Gladio watched Ignis walk away, his coat swishing as he went, and frowned. Something must be really bugging him to turn down a sparring session, especially when he’s not otherwise engaged. If it’s anything serious he’ll talk when he’s ready and, as usual, Gladio will be there. Someone’s gotta look after the guy that looks after everyone else, right? Even if they are a stubborn bastard half the time. It seemed after that embarrassing episode with the faeries sometime ago, Ignis had settled on Gladio ‘liking’ him as a mere close friend, which isn’t wrong per se, just… not entirely right. Though it did stop any awkwardness growing between them. The friend zone was always rumored to be a horrible place, and now Gladio is painfully aware of the truth in them but if it preserves their strong bond then he’ll suffer it. Begrudgingly. 

Now granted the luxury of freetime, Gladio’s first order of business? A much needed and well deserved bath. Noct can wait a little longer, he’s certainly not going to be happy about the extra reading and what Ignis doesn’t know, won’t kill him. 

Meanwhile, after sneaking through a hole in the rear wall, Ignis wandered aimlessly through the tree line. The weather was blissfully warm and clear, the tranquility of the outdoors a nice change from the bustling city. Or at least it would be, were it not for the feeling of being watched. 

“Aren’t you a stealthy little minx? Does the prince know his chamberlain is roaming about?” From a shaded patch of trees, a man emerged, oddly dressed and looking far too pleased with himself. 

Ignis scowled at him, preparing himself in case of attack. “That’s none of your concern. Do you make a habit of following people?”

“Only those that interest me. Ah to be one of the last of your kind and reduced to a spoiled prince’s pet, oh how the mighty have fallen.”

“If I wanted a strangers opinion on my life I’d ask for it. What do you want?” Ignis muttered, shrinking back slightly when the man grinned, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and sent a chill down his spine.

“Why do all you young people assume I want something? I simply wanted to do something for you, unless you’d rather continue this ‘good elf’ charade for the rest of your inevitably short life.” The knowing look on his face did little to quell Ignis’ steadily growing anxiety. “Did I say the last part aloud? My deepest apologies, it doesn’t appear to faze you however.”

Huffing, Ignis crossed his arms and turned away slightly. “I’m not surprised. A premature death is more or less certain in times like this, particularly for ‘my kind’ as you put it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve things to tend to.”

Empty laughter stopped him in his tracks. No, empty wasn’t the word. There weren’t any to describe it.

“Off to see your little winged friends?” Having rendered the young elf speechless, the man went on, “You’ll be sorely disappointed to hear they’ve… Moved on, shall we say.”

“What did you do?” Ignis asked, barely holding back his anger, brought on by fear. And there wasn’t much that could scare him these days.

“I’ll make you a deal, boy. If I remove that other cuff and the binds from the pixies wings, you both leave this place. After all, the fae aren’t meant to be cooped up indoors, much less a city.”

“And what do you stand to gain from our departure?” If a stranger offered you freedom without a price, you’d be a little skeptical, no?

“Nothing you need to know of, it doesn’t concern you. My offer will be on the table for one week, should you accept, you’ll find me here. Until next time.” And with that, he was gone as abruptly as he’d appeared, leaving Ignis with more questions than answers and more weighing on his mind. Everything else could wait, something else required his immediate attention. 

Instead of the leisurely walk he’d intended, Ignis sprinted down the pathway, mentally praying it was a jest in poor taste. It was far too quiet, especially for this time of day. Faeries are usually very active during the day, and when it’s a day like this they’ll almost certainly be basking in it. However, the clearing was silent. The only thing Ignis could hear was his own pounding heart and heavy breathing, the swish of the wind through the grass and the creaking of the branches overhead. Even the frogs and birds had seemingly disappeared. 

A high pitched squeak caught his attention, scanning the area quickly Ignis spotted one of the faeries hidden away under a pile of ruined flowers. “Pointy one! This one is sorry… These ones thought it right to help… But he told these ones to stop. Magic is precious… These ones wouldn’t stop helping pointy one.” The faerie grimaced and winced, breathing shakily as she sat up.

“Are you the only survivor?” Ignis asked, pointedly looking around but his sharp eyes found nothing. The sniffling was his answer. “Then you’re coming with me, I can’t very well leave you here alone and wounded.”

“Pointy one is too kind. This one is in pointy one’s debt. But… How is this one going to be able to get into the forbidden city?”

Ignis was silent for a moment and patted his jacket pocket with a shy smile, “I’m afraid you’ll have to make do with my pocket, at least until we’re behind closed doors. Though you must be quiet and not move.”

“Understood. This one is thankful and will tell pointy one how… How he did this, and to big one, too!”

Back in the city, Gladio had just, for the second time, finished scrubbing himself clean. Now it wouldn’t be a lie if someone told him he smelt like a basket of roses, he damn well should after spending an hour or so cleaning. So, like a good friend, he was on his way to give Noct that extra reading but was suddenly waylaid by someone grabbing his hand and yanking him away.

Thankfully he recognised a familiar green glow briefly before they looked away and didn’t accidentally deck Ignis. Though that had happened more than once and oh how Gladio suffered afterwards. There were bruises for weeks. Weeks. Divine retribution would just about sum up how it felt, no, maybe not, it’d actually be preferable. 

“I need you, are you busy?” Ignis questioned, flustered and out of breath. 

So when your friend, your best friend, the one you have a goddamn crush on and is too goodlooking for his own good, says ‘I need you’, with that face… What are you going to think they’re on about? It’s the polar opposite of course but there’s nothing stopping Gladio imagining various scenarios, morals be damned if Ignis ain’t playing fair.

Quickly shoving the book behind his back, Gladio put on a confident smile and willed his blush to stay away. Among other things, but that most of all. “Nope. Whaddya need?”

Looking entirely unconvinced, Ignis shook his head and eyed the door. “Not here, can you meet me at my room in say… Half an hour?” 

“Uh yeah, sure.”

“My thanks, I’ll leave the door unlocked, so let yourself in. See you later.” He said, more skittish than usual, eyes darting about as if he didn’t know where to look. 

Before he could shuffle past, Gladio caught his wrist and looked him square in the eyes. “Y’alright? Talk to me Iggy, somethin’ happen?”

“I’m fine. I’ll explain later. Give my regards to Noct and Prompto, no doubt he’s managed to sneak his way in.” And so for the second time that day, Gladio just watched him walk away and couldn’t help but worry. Despite his silly musings and daydreams where his imagination would get out of hand, to Gladio, Ignis was first and foremost his best friend, he always would be and the young shield counts himself lucky to be able to call him that.

Remembering he actually had something to do, Gladio returned to his task and wandered down to Noct’s room. Of course he’d be able to hear the giggling from halfway down the hall and of course, Prompto would be there like a ball of sunshine. Who needs natural light when you’ve got Prompto around?

“Oh hey, what’s up?” Noct said, peeking up from over his knees. 

Showing off the hefty book, Gladio grinned at the now pouting Prince. “Special delivery from Iggy, you faked bein’ sick so he doubled your readin’ for missin’ training.”

“God damnit. You told him!? You traitor.”

“Wait, Iggy’s around? I went to see ‘im earlier but he wasn’t here…” Prompto trailed off, sulking. “Are- Are you goin’ to see him later?”

For a brief moment, Gladio considered lying simply because whatever Ignis had to tell him, clearly wasn’t meant to be heard by anyone but him. “Yeah but uh- Maybe next time kiddo. I’ll tell ‘im to get his ass over to yours though, eh?”

“Yeah. Okay…”

“I gotta run, make sure you get that readin’ done Noct, else we’ll both get an ass-whoopin’.” Gladio warned, setting the book down on the desk and shooting Prompto an apologetic look. 

Ncot snorted and settled back against his pillows. “If you say so Dad. Seriously, someday, I’m gonna start calling you and Ignis; mom and dad.”

“Funny. Later kids.”

As soon as Gladio was gone, Prompto’s happy demeanor finally slipped. He fell back against the bed with a thud, wincing slightly at the uncomfortable pressure on his wings, and just stared at the ceiling. Until Noct hit him with a pillow.

“I know the big guy is a buzzkill, but he’s not that bad. What’s up Prom?” He asked, poking a freckled cheek idly. 

Sighing, Prompto bit his lip and really though about what to say, without it sounding weird. Or, weirder. “I guess I just miss Iggy. I mean, I know we’ve been here a long time and all- and I have you- but… It used to be us against the world, y’know? It used to be me that made him smile.”

“Prom, you make everyone smile, even people that don’t like you.”

“Yeah but that’s different. I tried so hard for years to get Iggy to smile again and then, one day, Gladio tells me he’d not only seen a smile but heard him laugh. It’s stupid… I should be happy but I can’t help but feel like I’m falling behind.”

Noct let out an exaggerated groan and lightly slapped Prompto’s forehead, grinning fondly. “Only you would think that. C’mon Prom, you’re everyone’s best bud and even though those two might act like they’re married, I’m pretty sure Iggy’s main priority is you. And then me. Then maybe sleeping, eating and drinking. And way, way down on the list is Gladio.”

“... told ya it was stupid.”

\---------------

“Isn’t this an interesting twist? The hero of our story, going to his friend for help, while his childhood friend suffers in silence from neglect. Your nephew really has changed hasn’t he? Not that sweet little boy anymore, no. I wonder, is it painful? Watching him grow up, watching him suffer and triumph. I’ve had more entertainment from these children than the entire world.”

Kicking aside the stray length of chain, the speaker kneeled down and grinned, flicking aside a stray lock of auburn hair.

“You won’t break him. Lest you forget who his family is. That boy will understand what must be done, and see it through. My nephew and his friend’s will be there by his side through it all.”

“I hope for your sake, you’re right. The fate of the world depends on children. Ones that aren't even aware of the role they have yet to play. The grand finale draws near, and you’ll have one of the best seats to enjoy the show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I do apologise. I was tired and bored and I haven't spoken to another human being in a long, long time :D I NEEDED SILLINESS. Besides, if Iggy said the same thing to you, what would you think? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I'm so sorry it's taken so long, but this chapter is... mostly fluffy Gladnis crap because... I can and I think we all need it. This is also quite short...
> 
> Not beta'd! I apologise for any mistakes, I plan on rewriting my previous works and chapters so eventually they'll all be sorted ad hopefully updated!

"You're joking. The hell made you decide that?" 

Ignis didn't flinch under Gladio's hard stare, instead he merely stood motionless and stared at the floor. After the story Gladio has just heard, Ignis' last few words were like a nail in the coffin. 

I'm leaving, tomorrow, and there's nothing you can say or do, that will change my mind.

“I feel I just explained my decision well enough. Besides that, you cannot deny that I’m right, Prompto and I do not belong here and if I can end his suffering then I will. It’ll be better for everyone.” Ignis said, poker face in place but Gladio could see the toll such a choice was taking. 

Gladio scoffed and rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t tired but he knew this conversation was happening one way or another, no matter how much he wished it was put off. It’d been a long time coming. “That what you keep tellin’ yourself?”

“It’s the truth.”

“Gonna tell Noct?” The deafening silence that followed was answer enough. “Iggy you can’t just up and leave ‘cause some weirdo told you to, or gave you a choice about it.” Gladio halted once again and studied his friend carefully, trying to see under that mask of indifference. All he saw was guilt.

Leaning back against the wall, Ignis refused to look at him. The faerie in his pocket sound asleep after retelling her tale. “It’s not the first time I considered it, just the first time I’m going to do something about it.” He began, “You and Noct were perfectly fine before us, and you’ll be fine after. It’s not as though you’re without friends or loved ones, not to mention the metaphorical mountain of responsibilities that should be your focus.”

“Come on, Iggy. Noct doesn’t do shit, it’s you, me or some other guy that handles everything... And me… Well…”

“If you’re about to spout some nonsense about no responsibilities, I’m going to throw a book at you.”

Grinning at the jest, at least he hoped it was, Gladio allowed himself to relax a little, knowing this could go on for a while. “I’m not. I gotta keep Noct safe and happy sure but I also got obligations to my friends, to keep them safe and sound. So you’re just gonna have to take us with you.”

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis asked, unable to fully comprehend what he’d just heard. 

“You heard me. Don’t think Noct would oppose, neither do I. So you’ll just have to take us as well.” Came an amused reply, no doubt from the disbelief written across Ignis’ face. “Look, Iggy, we’re all friends. You’re like a brother to Noct, despite the crappy circumstances and his shitty attitude, he loves you. Prompto does too. I get you wanna protect ‘em and all, but you can’t just shoulder the burden alone anymore, you don’t need to.”

For a long moment, Ignis was silent. Gladio waited, knowing there was a lot going on in his head, but what he heard didn’t exactly register straightway. The shy, “And you?” Was barely audible but there was no mistaking that sudden flush on that pale face. 

Apparently Gladio’s brain short circuited and he just stood there staring off into space for a couple of seconds. “What about me?” He asked and Ignis looked up at him, though his gaze didn’t linger. 

So all that stuff about being fine with being locked in the friendzone… None of it was true. It was all too easy to put on a brave face and pretend like it didn’t hurt, to say he was content with how things were, that Gladio was fine with having to pretend to love some girl to please Clarus. It hurt that Ignis didn’t- and may never- know what he really means to him. Honestly, the look on Ignis’ face right now, hurt more than any of that. He was asking what he was to Gladio; a brother, a close friend? Close friend would be accurate enough, though maybe not what he wants to hear. Those sad green eyes held his gaze for a fleeting moment but in them, you could see just how conflicted he was. 

Gladio wasn’t the only one putting on a brave face. 

“... Nothing. Do as you like, it’s not my place to stop you.” Ignis muttered.

“Iggy. Can I ask you something?” Gladio shuffled and and a hand though his hair, hearing Ignis’ murmur of accent. “Have you- You ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn’t have?”

“I have. It’s unfortunate. They’re to marry and have a family, to live a normal and happy life. Meanwhile, I’m to suffer in silence from the shadows. To mourn something I never had. Why do you ask?”

“Wondered if I was the only one. My dad wants me to find some pretty woman and settle down, but… None of them are who I want. It’s a shame they don’t know it.”

“Then why don’t you tell them?”

Gladio exhaled sharply, catching Ignis gaze once again but this time, he held it. “I’m pretty sure they already know. I’m just too chickenshit to actually tell ‘em. I’d show ‘em but they’d probably kick my ass for bein’ an idiot.”

“How can you be so sure they know, if they haven’t confirmed it?”

“‘Cause they’re my best friend.”

In that moment, Ignis’ expression morphed from curiosity into one of fear, but not surprise. He knew. “We can’t.” He ground out, wincing at his own words. 

Gladio surged forward and held Ignis by the shoulders, effectively trapping him against the wall. It was far too tempting just to kiss him senseless but Gladio held strong and took a deep breath, looking Ignis square in the eyes. “Why not? Is it because I’m human? ‘Cause I’m supposed to marry some woman and start a family to please my dad?”

“Yes! I always knew how you felt but I could do nothing about it! Gladio… The fae live a long time, elves even longer than most, I’m like to live five of your lifetimes. I can’t bear the thought of being with you and losing you so soon, not to mention the other glaringly obvious reasons I shouldn’t have even entertained the idea.” Ignis confessed, slumping under Gladio’s hold. “No matter what argument you make… You and I would never work.”

“Don’t gimme that bullshit. I don’t care about what people would think, I don’t care what my dad would think, I know who I want to spend my life with and it’s always been you. So what if you’re gonna outlive me, I’d be happy with one day with you, a lifetime would be a dream come true.” Gladio said and it felt like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. 

Ignis had long since stopped trying to stand up so Gladio eased him to the floor, watching as the elf brought his knees to his chest, arms rested atop them. So the mask finally cracked. A single tear rolled down a pale cheek and Gladio wiped it away, kneeling in front of him. 

Gladio shimmied forwards a little, reaching out to caress Ignis’ cheeks and continue to wipe away his tears when they fell. “You don’t know how much you mean to me Iggy. I always thought I’d be fine just being friends with you but… I wanted more. I want to be the reason you smile, the reason your eyes light-up. I wanna be there when you cry, so I can do my damn best to make you feel better.” He began, heart fluttering madly, “You’re so damn gorgeous and you don’t even know it, hard to keep my eyes off you. When you smile, rare as they are, you never fail to light up the room, it’s like they’re contagious.”

Shying away from Gladio’s flurry of praises and compliments, Ignis hesitantly pulled Gladio’s hands away from his face and just held them, his thumbs ghosting over hardened knuckles. For a time, they stayed that way. Until Ignis got his thoughts in order. 

“If… If that’s what you truely want, then who am I to say no?”

“Is it what you want? You know I’m kind of a jackass-”

Smiling Ignis put a finger to Gladio’s lips. “There aren’t words to describe how irritable you can be, though you do have your virtues. You’re persistent and know what you want, not to mention kind hearted, I could go on for hours. Though I dare not continue lest I stoke your ego any further.”

“Good point. But you didn’t answer my question.”

\------------------

Prompto was only there because he was concerned. Now he doesn’t know what to think.

There he was just minding his own business, on his way home, when he heard Ignis shout. And it’s not often that happens. So of course, like a good friend, he investigates. Maybe he just fell over or dropped something, but then he remembered Gladio was meant to be with him right about now. 

“... felt but I could do nothing about it! Gladio…”

What couldn’t Ignis do about what?

The conversation went quiet after that little outburst, Prompto could no longer hear it. Instead he could make out the muffled voice of Gladio, sounding quite soft and timid. From the tidbits he could hear, it wouldn’t be far fetched to say Gladio had a crush on someone, but why tell Ignis? And why’d it make the normally calm elf shout? Ergo, there was something Prompto was missing, yet another thing that was a secret between the elder two of their little group.

Noct said not to worry, that there's not even anything to worry about. What if that wasn’t true? For the longest time, Prompto has been at Ignis’ side, he’d go to hell and back for that man without batting an eye.

“Poor little Prompto, left out again are we?” 

Spooked, the pixie yelped and flattened himself against the wall, searching for the speaker. “Wh- Who’s there?”

“No-one important I assure you. It’s a shame is it not? That the brute of a man is stealing away that which you worked so hard to build. Dear Prompto, never to know how it feels to be truely loved by the one person that matters. To have his love snatched away by a human, unworthy of the one you seek.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about.”

“Oh I think you do. Often have you thought about how it’d feel to be embraced once more, to know how soft his lips really are, I daresay you have quite the imagination, need I go on?”

“No!” Clapping a hand over his mouth, Prompto stilled and hoped the others didn’t hear him. “I just… I wanted to make sure he’s okay. That’s it.”

From the shadows an auburn haired man emerged, grinning like a cheshire cat. “I’m sure Noctis would be happy to fill that void for you, since your first choice has been stolen from under your nose.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Ask them yourself tomorrow. You already know as well as I, the answer you’re like to get. A pity really, I have other matter to attend to, so farewell for now little pixie.”


End file.
